


I'm here

by Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter is a good leader, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Ships are up to you guys tbh, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, i have no idea what im writing tbh, it will be fixed tho, not team Cap friendly, peter is just too precious that everyone loves him, stephen strange has a heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf/pseuds/Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf
Summary: Peter Parker, a.k.a Spiderman is dealing with some problems after the homecoming event. He didn't know how to ask for help and who to ask for that help. Good thing Tony Stark is here to help out. So, what would happen if both of them realized that they cared for each other like a father and son and started to live their life as one? What would happen when an old teammates suddenly  barge in their life? What about that new kid that Peter knew from his childhood? Most importantly, why is Vulture here?





	1. I'll break

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Spiderman's fic, well Marvel fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be alone. I'll break.

(Peter's pov)

It was midnight and I couldn't sleep at all. After all of the homecoming event, I couldn't sleep without ending up having a nightmare and woke up with a panic attack. I could still feel the concrete pressing against me, I could still hear how loud my heart was pounding. It was hard to forget everything. It's even harder to deal with it alone. I couldn't tell aunt May that I have nightmares and panic attacks. Not after she found out about me. There was a lot of tears when we talk, and after a scolding and a call to Mr. Stark, she agreed to let me continue being Spiderman. She was already worried enough, telling her about what I'm having will just make her even worried.

Then, there's Mr. Stark. He was like a father figure to me after Uncle Ben died. But I couldn't tell him either, I just couldn't. I couldn't handle the look of disappointment he'll gave me if I ever told him. I don't want him to take away the suit again. I'm nothing without the suit. The suit is the only thing I have to make me stop thinking about the nightmares. I need help, but I couldn't reach out. It's so hard to act like nothing bothers me, it's hard to pretend that I'm brave like how people think I am. I just need someone, just someone to help me out before I break apart. 

But, knowing the Parker's Luck, I wont be getting any help. 

I'll be alone.

I'll break.

And no one would know.

Until it's too late.

(3rd pov)

As Peter's mind wandered to a dark thought, he didn't realize that he was on top of a roof with his suit on. He was on the roof of the Tower. He didn't realize that he was saying all of his thoughts out loud. He didn't hear the sound of panic footsteps approaching him. He didn't realize that tears were running down his cheeks. He didn't even recognized his own voice as he let out a heart breaking sob. He didn't realize any of that, until someone pulled him into a hug, and spoke in a softest voice he ever heard that calmed him and surprised him.

"Kid, I'm here. It's okay".

"I got you kid".

"I'm here".


	2. It's alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, he felt a warm feeling in his chest and he likes it.

(3rd pov)

Tony had been in his lab when F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted him about Peter's high rated of heartbeats. F.R.I.D.A.Y told him that Peter was on his rooftop with his suit on and he seemed to be in distress. Now, usually Tony wouldn't mind if the increasing beat of the kid's vitals meant that he was excited or because of adrenaline rush, but distress? That's a whole new reason for him to immediately rushed to the rooftop. Once he reached there, he could hear what Peter, his little Spiderling was saying. He had no idea that the kid was having any thoughts like that. He was worried since Peter made no indication that he heard Tony approaching. Thinking that he needed to do something, Tony took a panic yet steady steps towards the Spiderling. He gently pulled Peter towards him to a hug and spoke softly to him.

"Kid, I'm here. It's okay".

"I got you kid".

"I'm here".

Tony rocked himself back and forth gently as he held Peter in his arms. To be honest, Tony himself was shocked that he could be as gentle as he was with Peter now. He kinda expected himself to panic, not knowing what he should do to calm a really upset boy. But he thought, anything was possible if it meant it's for Peter. He could feel Peter calming down in his arms as his breathing pattern steadied and his vitals wasn't as high as before. He felt the kid muttered something too soft for him to hear.

"What was that kiddo? I can't hear you," Tony said gently, not wanting to scare the kid away or make him ended up in another episode. Peter looked up at him then, eyes watery, puffy and red. His cheeks reddened as his lips trembled and his breath started to quickened again as he rambled with his head down.

"I'm-I'm so-I'm so sorry! I-I-I k-keep on I keep on messing up! I couldn't- I couldn't even sleep without having nightmares and panic attack! The Vulture and-and-and th-the-the building c-c-coll-collapsing on me p-plane crashing and Vulture beating me up.. Oh my God I-I-I couldn't breathe! I couldn't get out! alone.. alone.. I was alone.. I thought I was gonna d-d-die.. and n-no one...no one would know..."

To say that Tony was shocked beyond words was an understatement, he had no idea that the kid had a building collapse on him without the high-tech suit Tony made for him. And hell, the kid could have died. Coney Island was even worst, the kid was on the plane and it crashed. Peter could have died all because Tony decided to take the suit away as a punishment. He should have known that with or without the suit, Peter would still be Spiderman. Tony shushed the boy gently, rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Tony felt bad, the guilt that consumed him at that time was beyond anything. Peter Parker, a bright kid who's without a doubt a genius, a kindhearted boy who just wanted to help people, could have died because of Tony's action. Sure, the kid survived, but the traumas of what happened was haunting him. He need to fix this, and fixing things is what he's good at.

"Peter, kiddo, l... look at me please," Peter looked at him again, tears running down his reddened cheeks and it broke Tony's heart to see the usually talkative, hyper, smiling and laughing boy so broken. 

"Peter.. I'm sorry" Peter was about to object when Tony raised his hand to stop him from saying anything. "No, this time you need to listen to what I'm about to say. I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have taken that suit away from you. I thought it was the right thing to do, I thought it would stop you from going on the case... But I should have known better.. I should have known that no matter what happens, you would still go against the bad guys even without the suit. Because of that, you're suffering from PTSD, panic attacks and hell, you're having nightmares because of it," Tony sighed before continuing, " I know you said that you were nothing without the suit, but you showed me that even without the suit, you are still Spiderman, in a way, it taught you that you don't have to wear the suit to be Spiderman, you are Spiderman because that's who you are. You were Spiderman even before I gave you the advanced suit, Peter. And...I.. well kid, I knew I never said this to you, but I'm proud of you. You did great kid and I promise, I would never ever take that suit away again.. and again, I'm sorry kid...now, you have to deal with... the aftermath.." he sighed again.

Peter was silent the whole time, staring at his mentor, his hero, his.. father figure in silent. Peter never blamed Tony for what happened because he knew that Tony had a good intention. So he did what he thought was right. 

"Mr Stark... I-I n-never blamed y-you for wh-what happened," Peter stopped to take a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm himself so that he could talk properly. "I didn't blame you for what happened, I never did. I knew your intentions were good. I understand why you did that and besides, I really didn't plan on going after the Vulture that night.. but.. it turns out, the Vulture, Adrian Toomes was.. was my date's dad..and he.. he knew that I was Spiderman, he put two and two together and he threatened me. I followed him on my own because, I just can't let him do what he wants.. it was my fault that the building collapse on me.. it was my fault because, I'm too weak..I'm just too weak.." Peter looked down and rubbed his eyes harshly when he felt the tears were coming again.

Tony was speechless from what Peter said to him. First, the kid forgave him easily and second, he thought that he was weak? Okay, he needs to step up now and stop the kid from loathing himself. Tony winced slightly when he realized that Peter was just like him. Having doubt on himself, hating himself. 

"Peter, listen closely to what I'm gonna say. You are not weak, you survived Peter and you stopped the bad guys-" he was cut off by Peter, "But I'm having nightmares! I have panic attacks and I can't stand closed places because it'll make suffocate! I'm Spiderman for God sake! Nothing should scare Spiderman".

"Peter, I'm Ironman and I have my own nightmares, panic attacks, having episodes of PTSDs," at Peter's wide eyes, he continued, "I still have nightmares when I went through the wormhole, I got triggered when someone tried to touch my arc reactor, and it only got worst after Siberia..." he trailed of, remembering the shield crushing his chest before shaking the thoughts away. "My point is, I'm a hero and I still have those. Being a hero means you need to deal with this kind of aftermaths, Peter. It's okay to be scared of something and you have the rights to be scared. Because you're a human, Peter and human feels scared, hero or not. I will help you out on how to deal with this if you let me, alright?" he asked gently.

Peter stared at him for awhile before nodding and he cursed himself for crying again. "Oh God.. I'm such a crybaby," he said bitterly. Tony smiled sadly at him and pulled him to a hug again. "It's okay to cry Peter. Crying doesn't makes you weak, it helps you to feel stronger afterwards... right now, you just need to let it go, and I'll be here for you," he said soothingly. That was all it takes to make Peter cried out. For the first time in his life, he cried out all the pain he had been hiding alone. He didn't cry when his parent died, he didn't cried as bad as he was now when Uncle Ben died. But now, in Tony's arms, he felt safe enough to let all his guard down and just let the waterworks lose. He cried and cried and cried until he was exhausted. He didn't even realized that he was starting to fall asleep when Tony slowly lifted him up. He was about to dozed off when Tony gently lay him down on his bed in his room. He panicked when Tony made a move to leave. He immediately grabbed Tony's hand.

"Stay.. please?" he pleaded. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't feel safe on his own. 

"Sure kid," Tony smiled down at him and let him held his hand. He gently ruffled the boy's hair as he sat on a chair beside the bed. He watched the boy slowly calmed down and closed his eyes. He smiled fondly when the boy visibly relaxed. He vowed to protect the kid no matter what, because to him, Peter was not just an 'intern' or just a mentee. To him, Peter was like his son, and like hell he would let the kid suffer alone. He would help the kid out, he was responsible for what happened after all. He watched the kid slowly falling asleep, and he smiled when Peter looked peaceful.

Looking at Peter makes him feel calm. For once, his chest felt warm and he likes it.


	3. Here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't breathe. His chest felt heavy. He was crushed again. He was cold. He's dying.

(3rd pov)

Peter woke up from his first peaceful slumber after the Vulture event. He yawned and stretched a bit before a wonderful smell hit his nose. He immediately got up, still in his suit and ran to the kitchen. There, he saw a sight that he never knew he could see. It was Tony Stark, with an Ironman apron, by the high-tech stove. He watched in awe at his mentor, who was flipping pancakes like a pro. The smell hit his nose again and this time, a loud growl could be heard. He flushed instantly when Tony turned around to face him.

"Morning, kid. I bet you're hungry from the loud growling I heard," Tony said with amusement lacing his voice. 

"M-m-morning Mr.Stark! And, y-yeah I'm kinda hungry..." Peter flushed and looked anywhere but Tony. Tony smiled a soft small smile at his Spiderling. "Take a seat, kid. I think I've made enough pancakes for the both of us," he said while serving Peter a tall tower of pancakes with syrup. Peter drooled at the sight of the food in front of him, he looked at Tony who already took the apron off and sat in across from him from the dining table. "Well kid, what are you waiting for? Eat up,Underoos," with that being said, Peter practically inhaled the pancakes and he sighed in delight, an easy, happy, satisfied smile made its way through his face. 

Tony couldn't help but smiled fondly at the relaxed look the kid was giving. He knew that what happened last night won't just stop immediately, he was aware that Peter would have a bad time like that again. He knew it would take a lot of time, but he was willing to help the kid. The kid, for some reasons he couldn't even understand, was a lot like Tony Stark, himself. Tony knew the feeling of guilt, grieve, having nightmares and waking up with a huge chance of having a panic attack. He knew exactly how it felt and he would help Peter through with it. Besides, seeing the carefree smile of the kid, was worth it. 

"Mr. Stark!" Peter's usual energetic voice snapped him out from his thoughts. He looked at the boy, too young and too precious for the cruel world. He raised a brow at him, in a way to ask, "what?". Peter smiled sheepishly at him, "Can I have more pancakes please? Your pancakes are just so delicious Mr. Stark!". Tony smiled in amusement and added more pancake on Peter's plate. "Eat up, kid," he said and Peter grinned at him before going back to inhaling the pancakes.

At that moment, Tony thought that he could get use to this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't breathe. His chest felt heavy. He was crushed again. He was cold. He's dying. He could feel the shield on his arc reactor, he could feel every pain jolted up through his already tired and beaten up body. He tried to call for help, he saw him. He saw the guy who was responsible for the pain on his body. He saw Steve above him, with the shield his own father, Howard Stark made for Steve. He tried to kick him off him, he struggled all he could. Then he saw it. He saw Steve, his supposed friend, raising the shield up high and swung it down towards his chest. He screamed.

"MR. STARK WAKE UP!" he heard a voice yelled loudly at him. If it was under different situation, he would glare at whoever who dared to yell at him like that. But he was still under his own nightmare. He was still facing Steve Rogers. He didn't realize he was throwing punches until someone grabbed his fist and he started to panic again, thinking that it was Steve.

"Tony... Tony! It's me, Tony! It's Peter! It's your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!" the same voice said, in a voice full of urgency and worry. He snapped his eyes open to see Peter, who was looking at him worriedly with one hand holding his fist. "Mr. Stark? Tony? Breathe please.. breathe..." Peter said gently as he got closer to Tony. He held Tony's hand, the one he was holding, to his chest. "Follow my breathing, okay? In... out... in...out... Alright that's it Mr. Stark. You're okay now, you're okay," Peter said in a such gentle and caring way that made something in Tony just broke. He didn't even realize the tears that ran down his cheeks until he saw Peter looking at him in alarm.

"Oh my God... Mr. Stark! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you hurt? You're crying..." Peter was panicking because he would never expect, his idol, his mentor, his father figure, who was known to be strong and collected, to have a such terrible nightmare and is now crying in front of him. "It hurts..." he heard Tony spoke, voice so soft that he couldn't have heard it if it was not because of his enhance hearing. "Where?" Peter asked gently, he saw down beside Tony, looking at him with his eyes full of concern. "...here..." was Tony's reply as he gently touch his chest. His heart, hurt so much. Hurt from the betrayal, from the lies, from everything people blamed him for. 

Peter's eyes widened in surprised before he looked at his mentor sadly. Without thinking, he just hugged Tony. "It's okay Mr. Stark. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. That's a promise!" Peter said as he hugged Tony. Tony froze in shock, not expecting the kid, his kid, the same boy who cried his heart out a night before to hug him in attempt to comfort him. "You don't have to tell me what happened yet, Mr. Stark. Just.. just know that I'll be here for you. You said you'd be here for me, right? Well, if that's the case, then I'll be here for you too..." Tony listened at what the Spiderling said. Tony was about to tell the kid that the kid didn't have to deal with Tony's own problems, but before he could, Peter started to talk again. His voice was gentle, soft, full of concern and worry, and his voice was packed with such sincerity that Tony haven't heard from anyone for a long time.

"Before you say things like 'I can handle this kid,' or 'It's not your problem, kid' or the usual 'I'm fine, kid', I'm gonna stop you now. This time, it's my turn, this is the teen's turn to talk and you need to listen to me," Peter said firmly. Tony was again, surprised as he actually felt to oblige the kid. So, he did. "Tony, I didn't know what happened to you back during in so called 'Civil War' with the Rouges. But I knew that they hurt you, badly. I want you to know that I won't let that happen again. I.. I care about you Tony.. I really do.. and seeing you..so...so hurt and broken..like this kills me... I don't like it, not one bit. Tony, I know that I'm young, that I'm just another high school kid.. I know that.. But, that doesn't mean that I couldn't help you out... I could help you Tony, just like how you're helping me... But.. You need to let me help you like how I'm letting you to help me.. We can take things slowly... You don't have to tell me anything, just tell me if you need some company, or some help.. Because I'd be here for you.. just like.. just like how you're here for me..." .

Tony was silent the whole time Peter was talking. The room was surrounded with silence that made Peter nervous. He didn't want to cross any lines, but he really couldn't stand seeing Tony like that. Peter was about to talk again when Tony suddenly looked at him. Tony's eyes were red and puffy. "You...you called me Tony..." Peter chuckled softly and nodded his head. "Yeah... I think I could get use to calling you Tony..." Peter said with a soft shy smile. "And I could get use to having you, helping me deal with my... issues..." Peter's eyes brightened at what Tony said. "I'll help you no matter what, Mr. Stark! I--I mean.. Tony! I won't let you down..." Tony smiled at him and gently ruffled his curly hair.

"Kid, I know you won't let me down.. If anything, I know that you won't stop making me feel proud of you. Never, and I mean never change from being who you are, Peter," Peter smiled at him and nodded. "Of course I won't change! I'm Peter Parker, the ultimate Spiderman!" Peter declared, causing a chuckle to come out from Tony. Peter grinned at Tony who smirked back at him before a soft smile formed on their faces.

"I'm here for you".

"So am I".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I've updateddddd! :D I'm really sorry for the late update, by the way. 
> 
> Well, I hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I could. See ya in the next chapter!  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sucked at writing summaries. But let's just say that this will be a surprise for our Spiderboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't beta-read. None my chapters are. So I apologize for any mistakes.

(3rd pov)

It had been a month since the faithful day Tony and Peter made their promises. Ever since that day, they have become much closer. Everyone noticed how close the two have gotten and they were actually pleased to know that Tony and Peter could rely on each other now. May was grateful to know that Tony was really sincere on being there for Peter. Sure, she was pissed at what Tony did, and she was even pissed at Peter for lying and hiding things from her. But, she knew her nephew wouldn’t ever stop being Spiderman. She was worried, but that seemed to ease a bit when she knew how Tony was always trying his best to help Peter out. Pepper, Rhodey and Happy were glad to know that Tony wasn’t dealing with his problems alone. They knew they shouldn’t rely on Peter, a fifteen years old kid, to help a grown up like Tony. But, they all knew that Tony would only open up to Peter, just as how Peter only open up to Tony. Peter himself was happy when Tony, his all time favourite idol, accepted his help. Tony, was just as happy as Peter was being. Both felt glad that, even if other people couldn’t understand them or could help them that much, at least that have each other.

Peter was having a good month for once in his life, it was like ever since he had a heart-to-heart talk with Tony, everything was easier for him. It was like, a huge boulder of all shitty things were lifted up from his shoulder and he couldn’t feel thankful enough. But, that doesn’t mean the good month would last forever. Peter knew it wouldn’t last, especially not when he was in school, with Flash bugging the hell out of him in the school hallway as he was on his way to his class.

“Hey, Penis! How’s your internship going? Oh wait! You don’t have one because all you ever do is lying! Just like how you’re lying about your internship with Tony Stark and about you knowing Spiderman. Come on Penis, nobody wants to hang out with you except for some pathetic morons,” Flash sneered.

Unfortunately, Michelle Jones, a.k.a MJ, was actually hanging around Peter and Ned at that time and since she obviously heard what Flash said, she turned to glare at him. “Oh, so I’m a pathetic moron now, Flash? In case you forgot Eugene, I’m the leader for our Decathlon team and both Peter and Ned are obviously smarter than you. Not to forget that you’re not even that smart, Eugene,” MJ said it with a bored face and in a ‘I-don’t-give-a-shit’ tone that made all three men, stared at her. Flash immediately collect himself and glared at her.

“What? Since when did you hang out with Penis Parker and Fatty Leeds?”

“Since I know that hanging out with you will only drop me down to your level of stupidity,” MJ said dryly. To say that both Peter and Ned were speechless was an understanding since nobody ever stood up for them. Flash just growled and walked away. Peter turned to looked at MJ. “Uh… th-thanks for that MJ. Y-you didn’t have to do that, you know?” Peter said and when he looked at MJ with such sincerity in his eyes, MJ couldn’t help but let a small smile spread out her face. 

“Well, I honestly don’t care about Flash and his stupid attempt at being a so called bully, but I was getting annoyed with his constant yapping. Also, you’re welcome and you guys owe me now,” she smirked. Peter and Ned just chuckled and told her that she could hangout with them. Especially since she managed to know about Peter’s alter ego. Peter wasn’t actually surprised when MJ casually asked him about it, one day after the Decathlon practice was over. He knew that MJ was really observant and he knew that MJ could put two-and-two together in no time. She’s not their captain for nothing. Since then, MJ started to spend her time more around Peter and Ned, even when she said, “I’m just here to read peacefully” or “Don’t mind me, I’m just sketching your face in crisis”. They knew she likes having them around and they didn’t mind it at all. All three of them when to their class and Peter tried his best to act like everything was fine.

Even before school started on that day, he was already feeling like shit. It was his ‘off day’ when he didn’t know the reason why, he just felt like shit and he wanted nothing more than just spending his time with either Aunt May or with Tony. He felt worst when Flash kept on bugging him and even after MJ stood up for him and Ned, Flash was still being an ass. Peter was somewhat proud of himself for still being able to keep him cool. If not, he would already punch the living daylights out of Flash. Just as the bell rang to signal the end of the school for that day, Peter immediately jumped up and ran out from the class with Ned trailing behind him. Once he reached his locker, his spidey-senses flared up and he was immediately shoved against the locker by non other that Flash Thompson. 

“I don’t care if you have MJ by your side, Penis. She won’t hang around you and Fatty Leeds that long. Nobody will stay for you that long, not even your parents and uncle. Maybe, that’s why they died, because they want to run away from a pathetic kid like you,” Flash snarled.

As Flash mentioned about his parents and his uncle Ben, Ned immediately shoved Flash back. “Not cool, dude! You did not just say that!” Ned was pissed for his best friend and it seemed like MJ, who just arrived wasn’t happy either. To everyone’s surprised, the one who made a comeback with such a cold tone, was Peter.

“At least I have my aunt, and I know my aunt loves me just like how my parents and mu uncle do. How sad is your life that you need to bring up my dead parents and uncle to this? Is your family treating you that poorly that you lash out to me? You’re being pathetic, Flash. I know I’m wanted by my family, but I can’t say anything about yours. I feel sorry for yours because they’re stuck with a spoil brat like you, Eugene Thompson. Maybe that’s why they ignored you,” with that, he walked away after slamming against Flash’s shoulder causing Flash to wince.

Everyone just stared at Peter’s retreating figure with wide eyes. Nobody ever expected for Peter Parker, the nerdiest boy in the school who was known to be timid and shy, to snapped like that. It was MJ who snapped everyone out of their trance. She clapped slowly and she actually had a proud smirk on her face. Ned, who was out of his trance immediately looked at Flash. “You made Peter Parker, snapped. Good job Flash. I wonder why he didn’t just beat you up. Because, he actually can do that. But, it seems like, he managed to beat you with just words. Why? Well because he’s better than you,” Ned said and started to walk after Peter with MJ following him.  
Peter was already out from the school and as guilty as he felt for saying what he said to Flash, he felt good. He stopped for awhile to let Ned and MJ caught up to him. MJ gave him a smirk, “Good job, loser. You made him speechless,” she said. Ned just laughed at pat Peter on the back. “I don’t know about you, but that was badass!” Peter smiled sheepishly at his friends’ praises. “I feel bad though. I mean, I never did that before…” Peter looked down a bit. Ned, being the bestest friend someone could ever have, smiled at Peter and pat him gently. “There’s nothing wrong for standing up for yourself, Pete. Beside, he went too far… He shouldn’t have said that,” Ned gave him a reassuring smile and Peter smiled back. He was glad to have friends like them.

“I think that’s your ride,” MJ said as she glanced at the obvious expensive car at the school gate. “That must be Happy. But… I thought I wont be going to the compound until this Friday?” Peter was confused. Ned and MJ shrugged and he decided to just go along with it. He waved goodbye to them as he made his way to Happy. Once he got inside the car, he immediately greeted the usually grumpy man. 

“Hey, Happy! What’s up? Do we have a mission? Does Mr-Tony, I mean Tony… Does Tony needs my help? Is he okay?” Peter was rambling and it took everything in Happy to not chuckle at the kid. He was too precious, especially when he showed genuine concern to his boss, Tony Stark.

“Calm down, kid. Everything is fine. There’s no mission at all and I know that you’re supposed to meet Tony on Friday but that man is getting bored and impatient about something so he told me to pick you up,” Happy explained and he glanced at the review mirror to see the kid furrowing his eyebrows in confusion with his head tilted a bit. He looked like a puppy and Happy covered his smile with a small cough.

“Am I in trouble? I didn’t do anything wrong, did I? I didn’t skip any curfew and.. and I always give my report about my patrols…” not wanting to give the kid anymore stress that he already has, Happy immediately cut him off. “No kid, you’re not in trouble. Calm down and just wait until we reached the compound, would you?” Peter gave him an obedient nod with a wide smile. 

‘Yup, he’s like a puppy.’

 

Tony was waiting for Peter to arrived with Happy at the compound. He was pacing around and the people there, May, Pepper, and Rhodey watched him with amusement as he rambled off. “Oh shit, what if he doesn’t like it? What if I couldn’t handle it? Oh my God, what if he got hurt?! May, this is not a good idea!” May immediately replied with, “It was your idea and I approve it Tony,” but that couldn’t calm Tony down. “ But, you know better than to listen to me! I make the stupidest decision ever! Fuck, I’m not ready!” Rhodey, who was so done with him immediately grabbed his shoulders and stopped him from moving.

“Okay first, language! Second, can you calm down? Trust me Tony, he would love it. He looked up to you more than anyone else. Tones, you’ll do great and you even got May’s blessing!” At hearing her name, she decided to chipped in.

“Tony, I won’t agree with you if I knew you’d messed up. I believe in you Tony, all of us are glad that you’re doing this for him. And, Peter would be the happiest kid ever. Trust me Tony, I know that you will be great for him,” she smiled gently at him. 

“Tony, I’ve known you long enough to know how much you cared about Peter. I can’t deny the fact that I was pissed when I knew that Peter was just a kid. But seeing you mentoring him, guiding him, it makes me believe in you more than ever. Honey, we believe in you and we know that Peter would never reject this,” Pepper, his beloved fiance, said calmly with a smile. Tony took a deep breath and he could feel himself getting calmer and gained more confidence.

“Sir, Mr. Parker and Mr.Hogan have arrived”

“Thanks Fri!” Tony said and he waited patiently, yet a bit eager to see Peter. Then, he heard the elevator dinged and Peter walked out from it with Happy behind him. “Hey, Mr. Stark! Uhhh… I-I mean… Hey, Tony!” Peter greeted him sheepishly and the adults in there couldn’t help but smile at the boy. 

“Hey kid, how was school?” Tony asked with his usual smirk. “School was… uhh…” Peter sighed since he knew he couldn’t lie to Tony, he promised not to keep any secrets anymore. “To be blunt, school was shitty today…” everyone blinked at the curse one. Because Peter wasn’t the type to curse unless it’s really bad. “But.. can we get to that later? I wanna know why we’re meeting earlier than usual today… and….” Peter trailed off when he saw May. “Uhh… why’s May here? Not that I mind or anything! It.. It’s just… she never came here before? Umm.. Am I in trouble or something?” Everyone knew he tried to changed the subject, but no one was eager to delay the surprise any longer. So, Tony coughed a bit and walked towards Peter with an envelope.

“Open this, Pete. Read it,” he said as he handed the envelope to Peter. “What’s this?” he asked as he opened the envelope and took out what was inside it. “You’ll know when you read it, kid,” Tony said and he managed to hide the nervousness in his tone. Peter shrugged and started to read the papers. His eyes grew wider as he read through the papers, and everyone waited patiently until he was done. Tony was nervous than ever and he tried to look cool by looking out the huge window. Then, Peter called out to him with the smallest timid voice everyone ever heard.

“Mr. Stark? Is-is…Is this true? Are you… are you really adopting me? May? You really have a join custody with Mr. Stark? Is this… is this really true? I’m.. I’m not dreaming right?” Peter’s voice was so small, timid and full of hope that it broke everyone’s heart. It was Tony who recovered first. 

“Yes, Peter. All of them are true. I’m adopting you, because you’re like a son I never had, which I don’t, really. Look, I know this is sudden and I might be the shittiest dad ever but--” he was cut off by Peter who hugged him tightly. He could feel the tears that ran down Peter’s cheek. 

“You’ll be the most amazing dad ever. Thank you… Thank you so much for giving me a chance to have a dad again… thank you, Dad… I’ve..I’ve always think of you as my father-figure and now, I’m legally your son…. I’m…. I’m so happy… thank you…!” Tony was speechless, but that didn’t stop him from ruffling the kid’s hair gently and hugging the kid back. “No Peter. Thank you, for giving me a chance to be your dad. I’m proud to call you, my son, Peter…” his voice was the softest voice anyone ever heard. 

The other adults couldn’t help but smile at the father-son duo. All were smiling with May and Pepper having a slight tear running down their cheeks. Tony and Peter pulled away from their hug and all of them were gifted with Peter’s bright smile. He looked at May and his smile widened as he ran to her and engulfed her in a hug. “Thanks May! I larb you!” was all he said, but it was enough to make the elder woman cry a bit at how sincere the boy sound. “I larb you too, Pete,” she said. They hugged for awhile before pulling away and they both smiled at each other. 

“Now,” Tony clapped his hand and everyone looked at him. “That’s settled, why don’t we celebrate this day with some food?” Rhodey rolled his eyes at him. “Oh come on! Rhodeybear! You know you’re hungry!” Rhodey just sighed at his friend’s behaviour but couldn’t help but smile. “Alright Tones, you better order a lot of food then,” Rhodey said. “Of course, Rhodes. Petey here can eat for 10 people. So, of course I’d order a lot of food. Does Thai sounds good? Good? Okay,” Tony immediately told F.R.I.D.A.Y to order the food for them and to deliver it to their place. As they waited for the food, everyone went to talk with each other and Tony went to Peter.

“I hope you like the surprise, Pete,” he said with a soft smile tugging on his lips.

“Are you kidding? This is the best surprise ever!” Peter immediately hugged Tony again. “Thank you, dad,” he said softly and Tony could hear the smile in his tone.

“Anything for you, son”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I ended up writing this longer than usual... whooops?
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if everything seems rushed or confusing.
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> And, thank you for reading!


	5. It hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony asked Peter about what he meant when he said his day was shitty. They talked and tears happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this chapter is short and doesn't make any sense. I'm sleep deprived but I really wanna write a new chapter for you guys.  
> This chapter is not Beta'd.

(3rd pov)

Later that night, after the other three adults went back to their respective floors, Tony went to the rooftop with Peter. He wanted to ask Peter about what he said earlier when he just arrived. He wanted to know what causes him to have a bad day. So, there they were, on the rooftop, gazing at the stars with a fluffy and soft blanket over them both, along with a mug of hot chocolate.

“So, Pete?” Tony started and Peter hummed in reply. “Mind telling me why you’re having a bad day?” At that question, Peter tensed before releasing a heavy sigh. “Well… I woke up feeling..-to be blunt- absolute shit… It’s like nothing is right at all and everything was ticking me off today. On top of that, my senses were all over the place! It’s not like it goes high wire but it keeps going on and off! One moment I couldn’t hear much, the next I could hear the beating of someone’s heart! It was frustrating and it hurts my head a lot. And then, there’s Flash,” at that one particular name, Tony narrowed his eyes. He knew how Flash has been treating his kid and he always tried to ask Peter to let him out or at least fight back. But Peter, being the kid with heart of gold he was, refused to do both. 

“What did Flash do this time?” Tony asked, and calmed himself for everything. “The first time he bothered me, well us -me, MJ and Ned- he said… he said that I’m lying about my internship about me knowing Spiderman..well technically I do know Spiderman because I’m Spiderman.. and then he said.. well..” Peter sighed and just stared at the city lights from the rooftop. “He said that only pathetic morons would hang out with me… and then MJ defended me.. well me and Ned,” as he remembered that moment, he smiled and chuckled lightly. “You could have seen Flash’s face! He was so shocked and pissed because he stomped off after MJ chewed him out,” Tony smirked at that. “Good to know that you have another friend to back you up,” Peter smiled at that. “Yeah,” he smiled wavered when he remembered the other thing that Flash said. Tony, who’s known the kid, his kid, for awhile now, knew that something else had happened. He put both his and Peter’s mug to the side and hugged him close gently.

“What else did he said, Peter? It’s alright, I won’t get mad at you, Bambi” he said softly. Peter smiled at the new nickname and cuddled closer to Tony as he started to tell him about what Flash had said. “Flash… he… well…” he sighed again before gathering his courage because he knew that he had to tell Tony. He knew he couldn’t bottle up his feelings like he always do. With a deep breath, he started again. “He shoved me to my locker and he said that MJ won’t hang out with me that long… and that no one would ever stay with me that long… then he said… he said that.. my parents… and uncle.. and uncle Ben died.. b-be-because they…” his breath hitched as his eyes started to get watery, “because they want to run away… from… from a pathetic kid like me…” reaching his point, he sobbed, hard. Tony immediately rocked him back and forth gently.

“I know it’s not true… I-I-I know th-that.. but…but it hurts Tony… it hurts so much… I never asked to be born… I never asked for them to die.. I didn’t ask to be alive when they are dead…. I-I just… it hurts…” Tony was pissed. Not only that brat brought up about Peter’s dead parents and uncle, but he dared to tell Peter that they died because they didn’t want to be with Peter because he was pathetic? Tony would love to tear that boy limb by limb, but at that moment, Peter needs him. He needs to help Peter to calm down.

“Peter, hey kid… can you look at me?” Tony asked gently, Peter hesitated, not wanting to show Tony how vulnerable he looked because of some damn bully. “Petey.. Bambi.. hey.. look at me please?”Tony asked again, holding Peter by his shoulders so that Peter could look at him. Shakily, Peter looked up at his mentor, his hero, his dad with teary red eyes, flushed face and the biggest frown ever. It broke Tony’s heart to see his son so broken like that because of a bully. He gently wiped Peter’s tears and cupped his cheeks gently with his calloused hands. “Peter, I may not know your parents nor your uncle Ben, but I know that they love you. They love their little boy. Their death wasn’t because of you and no Peter, Ben’s death wasn’t because of you either. They didn’t die because they don’t want to be with you. That Flash kid is wrong, so horribly wrong and stupid that I’m starting to question how the fuck did that stupid asshole is in your school? Like how is he in that school for genius kid when he couldn’t even think rationally and stupidly say things like that? I’m gonna sue your school one day, for this...” he stopped a bit when he realized that he was rambling before he continued, “ Flash is another asshole that doesn’t like it when someone is better than him. He knew that you’re better than him in so many aspects that’s why he picked on you. Don’t listen to any bullshit he said to you, Pete. I know how it feels like to be bullied, happened to be when I was in MIT back then… anyway.. back to the topic, you mom, dad and uncle Ben love you so much Peter… and you have aunt Hottie and look kid, you have me… I’m legally your dad now, kiddo and would you look at that, you have Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Vision, well he’s not here at the moment but he likes you kid, and you have your friends, Ted and DJ,” Peter chuckled, “It’s Ned and MJ,” Tony shrugged, “Yeah.. whatever, you have them.. you have us.. and believe me Peter, none of us are going to leave you alone…” he said firmly.

Peter looked into his eyes, to find any lies but he knew he won’t find any because Tony was being honest, his sincerity was as clear as day in his voice, his eyes showed how much he really loves and cares for Peter. Even so, Peter had a small doubt. He couldn’t be sure that all of them would stay by his side. They’d leave just like how his parents and uncle did. Tony must have seen the doubt in his eyes because the next thing he knew, Tony was hugging him again and ruffling his hair gently. “Kid, I promise you that as long as I live, I would never ever ever leave you… I will be here for you… Nothing can make me leave you all alone in this world, kiddo. I won’t leave you, I will be here for you… we promised, remember? I’ll be here for you and you’ll be here for me,” he said in a such soothing voice that Peter visibly relaxed and calmed down. “I believe you… I always believed you and I trust you dad…” Peter said as he hugged his dad in return, snuggling against his dad’s chest for comfort. Tony couldn’t help but saw how small Peter was. How Peter was basically, a kid, his kid and like hell he’ll let anyone hurt his kid. He won’t let that happen.

“I know you do, Bambi. I won’t let you down,” Peter looked up at him with a smile so sincere and eyes twinkling with such trust and honesty that made Tony’s heart melt. 

“You never let me down, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm... I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	6. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain people are back! How would Tony react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, I'm really sorry for the late update!  
> Second of all, I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> It's not beta'd btw...

(3rd pov)

Swinging from building to building while enjoying the adrenaline rush and the feeling of the wind as he flew around Queens. He had stopped doing any patrols for quite a time since he was having a major breakdown. At first, he denied the fact that he needed a break, but after being told by Tony, his dad and his aunt May that even heroes like him needed to rest, Peter finally agreed to do so. It was two weeks after the surprise and the heart-to-heart talk he head with Tony. It was refreshing for him, to say the least. Sure, he had his off days at times, but it was manageable ever since he took a well deserved rest and he actually managed to sleep for 8 hours straight. For someone who’s known to be insomniac due to all the nightmares, well memories, that made him have panic attacks whenever he woke up, it was a huge achievement for him. Especially since the nightmares had been tone down. He also started to see a therapist that was picked by Tony Stark and Pepper Potts themselves. The first session he had was on Saturday, it was awkward and nerve-wrecking but it started to go well for him for his second one. Tony himself would accompany Peter whenever he had his therapy session and in turn, Peter would keep him company when Tony had his. 

“Peter, there’s a mugging near you,” the sweet cheery voice of Karen, brought Peter out from his thoughts. “How many people, Karen?” Peter asked as he shot his web and swung to the mugging place. “There’s two people, and they have knives with them,” Karen said just as Peter, or rather Spiderman, landed on top of a roof just above the two muggers and their victim. Peter crouched down and watched the scene before him a bit. He asked Karen which of the muggers he should stop first. Then, he realized that he could just webbed them both up. 

"That's it! You're testing our limits!" one of the mugger yelled at the victim, who was just a petite teenage guy. Peter saw that the mugger took out his knife and was rushing towards the frozen kid. He immediately webbed the knife away and jumped down between the teenager and the muggers. "Spiderman!" the teenager cheered. Peter looked over his shoulder to look at the victim briefly. "What's up?" he asked casually as he dodged a punch being thrown at him by the knife-less mugger. "Hey! It's rude to punch people when they're talking!" Peter exclaimed as he caught the mugger's fist and flip him on his back, knocking the mugger unconscious. "Well, that was easy. Didn't know that muggers these days are getting weaker and weaker. Or, am I just getting stronger? I should test my strength sometime," Peter mumbled as he webbed the other mugger's knife to the wall, sticking both the mugger and the knife on it. "Hmm... for safety measures, I'm gonna web you up some more," with that being said, he webbed both muggers into a cocoon of web. "There! All done!" he cheered and turned to look at the awestruck boy. 

"You should be more careful, alright? Take care now!" He shot his web and just as he was about to swing away, he heard the boy yelled, "Thank you, Spiderman! You're awesome!". Peter grinned behind his mask as he swung away. Peter couldn't lie, being Spiderman was amazing! Especially when the people he helped out showed their appreciation to him. He didn't mind it when people didn't thank him or when some people called him a menace. To him, doing the right thing, which was to protect the little guys, was enough for him. But being thanked or having people greeting him as he swung by or people asking him for pictures and autographs really warms his heart. It made him felt like every single injuries he had, either minor or major, was worth it. He loved helping people out, even when he was Peter Parker and not Spiderman, he would still help people. He knew he couldn't turn back the time to save his uncle Ben when he could, so he does the next best thing. Helping people out so that they won't experience what he had.  He remembered what he told Tony, his dad, when he was recruited to fight against Captain America and his team.

"When you can do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happened, they happen because of you". He said that because he remembered how he couldn't help save his uncle when he could. He always thinks that it was his fault that his uncle had died no matter how many times May told him that it wasn't. That's one of the reason why he took the mantle to be Spiderman and save people. So that he won't repeat the same mistake he did back then. The other reason was what his uncle had told him before he died. His uncle, who was bleeding so much in his arms, already nearing his death, had looked Peter in the eyes and gave him a piece of advice that Peter would always remember, "Remember Peter, with great power, comes with great responsibility". Peter knew he have the powers to help people and he was aware of the huge responsibility he'd carry because of his powers. So, he become Spiderman. 

"Peter, there seem to be a disturbance around the Tower," once again, Karen's voice interrupted his thoughts. "What's wrong Karen?" he asked as he crouched on top of a roof and looked at the Tower a few blocks from where he was. "Never mind, I think I knew what's wrong," was all he said to Karen when he saw the huge ship heading towards the Tower and without wasting any time, he shot his web and headed towards his home.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was having a really busy day. Pepper had asked him to attend a lot of meetings that he had missed for a few months and ordered him to finish all the paperworks. Tony would ignore her, but once she said, "Do it, or I'll steal Peter from you for a month," he immediately did what she told him to do. He loves Peter, his son, so much to the point that not having him around for a month could kill him. It wasn't because he didn't trust Pepper or because he didn't want to share Peter with anyone, it was just that Peter was his safe haven, his strength, _**his son.**_ Not having him around will make him worried to no end and would seriously kill him with boredom. He was so used to hearing Peter's hyperactive and cheery voice that not hearing it would make him feel really empty inside. So yes, he went to the meetings he hated the most and did the evil paperworks so that Pepper won't take his kid away. As he was doing the shitty paperwork, he couldn't help but wondered about his ex-teammates. He knew that Rogers and the Rogues were in Wakanda, under newly appointed King T’Challa. He knew that Barnes was there too. He knew that Princess Shuri, King T’Challa’s little sister, was helping Barnes to get rid all of the Winter Soldier’s trigger words.

Tony knew because he, himself contributed to help Barnes. After what happened in Siberia, he started to think rationally and he knew that Barnes was just a victim like him. Barnes didn’t choose to be used as a weapon for Hydra, he didn’t have any choices. Tony understand that the one who killed his parents, more importantly his mom, wasn’t James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes, it was the Winter Soldier. He didn’t attack Barnes to kill, back in Siberia, it was to hurt. He never wanted to kill Barnes at all. He felt bad for blowing of Barnes’ metal arm, so he gave Shuri his idea for the man’s new arm and he was glad when Shuri gladly and cheerfully accepted his idea and added some things on her own. Tony decided that he’d talk to Barnes if he ever got the chances to do so.

His mind wandered off to the two members he haven’t seen for a long time. He couldn’t deny the fact that he missed Bruce, his science bro, the only one who’s not a teenager, that could keep up with him when it comes to science stuff. Peter and Shuri were great, hell, they’re better than him, but Bruce Banner, the one who possessed the Hulk within him, was his first science partner. He enjoyed working with Bruce and he always tried to help Bruce out whenever he could. Unknown to the other Avengers, Tony was one of the two people that could calm Bruce down when he turned into the Hulk. The other person being Natasha Romanov. Only Tony and Bruce himself knew about it. The other person he thought about was, Thor. He knew that the God of Thunder must be having a crisis in Asgard since he got a news from Dr. Stephen Strange, the Master of the Mystic Arts, that Thor was looking for Odin, his father on earth along with Loki, The God of Mischief, a month after the Civil War had taken place. He just hope that whatever Thor was dealing with, won’t effect the people on earth.

It was as if he had jinxed himself, he heard F.R.I.D.A.Y giving him the alert that something was heading towards the Tower. Tony immediately stopped doing his paperwork and called on his Ironman suit and just as the suit finished engulfing him, the thing that was heading to the tower, a ship, stopped a few inches from the tower’s rooftop. Tony flew towards the rooftop and was shocked to see the people who walked out from the ship.

“Ah man of iron! It’s been a long time since we saw each other! How have you been, my friend?”

“Thor? What the hell happened to your hair? And your eye?”

“Hi Tony,” a meek voice called out softly.

“Bruce? Okay, what the actual fuck is going on here?”

“I think, we should all get in and talk about what had happened,”

“Loki?! Why are you here?! And who are the other two people?”

“The tall lady is my older sister, Hela and the other lady is Valkyrie, my friend,”

“Since when did you have an older sister?! Okay, that’s it, everyone get inside the tower and explain. I’m getting too old for this shit,” Tony grumbled. Everyone just shrugged and was about to enter the building when they heard another voice.

“Uh… dad? Is that Bruce Banner, Thor and Loki?” Tony sighed heavily as he watched Peter, still in his Spiderman suit, walking towards him and hid behind him shyly as he glance at the newcomers.

“Hey there, Bambi. And yes, they are Bruce, Thor and Loki. Listen, before any of you ask any questions about this kid here, let’s go inside and talk. Kid, follow me and you don’t have to take off your mask if you don’t want to, okay?” Peter nodded and without sparing the newcomers a second glance, Tony took Peter inside the tower with him.

“... I think we should just follow him…” Bruce said and they all nodded as they walked into the Tower.

Back inside the Tower, Tony was out from his Ironman suit and was pacing around his own floor of the Tower. He looked at Peter as the kid was just looking at him, and even with the mask on, Tony could tell that Peter was giving him a concern look. “I’m fine, kiddo. Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m just shocked about seeing them,” he quickly reassure the teenage boy. Peter nodded and hugged him briefly and pulled up his mask a bit to flashed Tony a smile. Tony smiled fondly at the kid and pat his head gently.

He looked up when he heard Bruce’s voice. He sighed and took a seat with Peter sitting beside him. “Please, take a seat because I know this will be a long explanation,” he said casually yet Peter could sense his tiredness in his tone. The others sat down and Thor, not wanting to make his friend wait any longer, decided to explained all the things that happened.

 

After nearly an hour of Thor talking, with Loki and Bruce adding their own part of the explanation, they finally finished. “So let me get this straight, you fought with a monster that really described the devil in hell, you won and took the said monster’s mask or something, return to Asgard and found out that Loki was still alive and you told him to take you to your father, both of you went to earth to find him and ended up meeting Dr. Strange and he used a portal to help you find your father and once you met him and talk to him for a bit,  your father died, releasing your older sister whom you never heard of, and she broke your hammer and took over the throne after dropping you off some place named Sakaar where you met Bruce in his Hulk form and he also kick your ass in a tournament. Not just that, you also found out about Valkyrie and then you fought your sister with the help from Loki, Hulk and Valkyrie along with your lightning. Asgard got destroyed and by some miracle or misfortune, your sister survived but half of her powers are gone and your people stayed in Sakaar instead. And now, you’re here, did I got that right?”

Thor blinked, Loki stared, Bruce gaped, Hela watched him with amusement, Valkyrie coughed to cover her snicker and Peter full blown laughed at his summary.

“Wow dad, you must be really done with all of this if you could summarize an hour long of explanation within a minute in one breath,” Peter laughed as his dad gave him an unamused look. “That was…. a really short version of what happened and you got them all right, Anthony,” Loki said as he looked at Tony. “I’m curious though, who is this child? I don’t think you had one when I… attacked earth…” Loki said and looked away guiltily when he mentioned the Chitauri attack.

“Did I seriously went away that long that you already have a kid and he’s what, 12?” Bruce asked and Peter immediately exclaimed, “I’m fifteen!”. Tony looked at them and at Peter. “This is Queens’s friendly neighborhood Spiderman,” Peter looked at him when he said that and Peter give him a nod. “Are you sure, kid? You don’t have to take off the mask,” Tony asked worriedly. He knew how much Peter cared about his identity. “It’s okay dad, besides, I’m sure they’ll be staying here with us and that means I’ll be seeing them around. It’s better for them to at least know who I am under the mask,” Peter said confidently, “Beside, I trust them more than I trust the Rogues and that saying something considering we have a God of Mischief and the Goddess of Death here,” he said after a thought.

Tony sighed and he knew he couldn’t change Peter’s mind. The kid was as stubborn as him. “Alright then,” he said and glance at the others who were watching curiously, “if you hurt him, I’ll hunt you down and kill you,” he said seriously in a tone that only a father could manage, a tone that clearly says that he’s not messing around. The other just nodded. Peter took a deep breath and took off his mask, a sheepish yet shy smile spread on his rosy cheeks. “Hi, I’m Peter Parker, or well… Peter Parker Stark,” he greeted shyly.

“Before you say anything, no he’s not biologically mine, though I hoped he was. I adopted him two weeks ago and had a joint custody with his aunt,” Tony explained casually as he wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder. “So, meet my son, Peter,” he smiled at Peter fondly and Peter beamed at him.

“I never knew you could be a father, Tony,” Bruce said. He was really surprised, he knew that Tony had that gentle and caring side in him, but to adopt a kid and become a father which he said he would never be? That was something new.

“Trust me, I couldn’t believe in either, Bruciebear. I feel like I could mess things up like how my dad would. But,” he paused as he looked at Peter once more and saw that Peter was giving him a reassuring smile, “I’m pretty sure I’m a better dad than my own dad would ever be.” Bruce smiled at that, “You’re not Howard, I’m sure you’re a great dad, Tony,” Tony and Peter smiled at him.

“By the way, where are the others? Are they out on a mission? I didn’t see anyone else around here,” Bruce asked. Tony froze as he realized that Bruce didn’t know what happened. He tensed when he saw Loki looking at him with a calculating look. “The Avengers…are… well… there’s no more Avengers, or at least no more Avengers with the same old teammates you use to know,” he said heavily. Peter squeezed his hand gently to comfort him and he smiled appreciatively at Peter.

“What do you mean, Man of Iron? What happened to our team?” Thor asked with a frown. Tony sighed again and looked at them. “I’ll tell you what happened….” he said and this time, his tone was vulnerable and they all could see how Peter held both his hands in his own. “Dad, it’s okay… I’m here, I’m with you… they can’t hurt you anymore,” Peter whispered to him softly, though the others could heard it since the place was too quiet all of the sudden. “Yeah.. yeah.. I know.. it’s just…” Tony looked miserable as he paused to take a deep breath. “Let me do the talking, yeah? I know what happened, let me tell them, okay?” Tony nodded and Peter let his dad hugged him as he talked. “It started with the accords….” he started and the others listen intently. Hela and Valkyrie didn’t actually want to know, but seeing the man Thor had mentioned as a suave, brave and arrogant showed vulnerability, they got curious, so, they listened.

Each of them listened to Peter as he talked about what happened and neither of them missed the way Tony would flinched or tensed or even whimpered when Peter told them about what happened in Siberia. Thor was shocked that his friends would have a huge fall out like that, and he was even more shocked when he learned about the Captain he knew as a righteous man, abandoned a fellow teammate to die. Bruce was pissed, he was slightly green, he was pissed with what happened to his old team. He couldn’t believe that they were fighting each other like a bunch of kids. But, the thing that pissed him the most was when Peter told them about the righteous Captain America keeping the fact about the Starks’ death as a secret from Tony. Tony was, is, their son, he had the very right to know about the real reason of his parents’ death.

Loki, who was known to be a villain, the God of Mischief, who betrayed Thor on daily basis or just pranked him nonstop, couldn’t help but think that the whole thing was stupid. However, he did feel bad for Tony, no one should be left to die like that. He never expected the Captain to betray his own teammate for his own best friend. He could understand why, but the Captain could at least make sure that Tony would be alright instead of just leaving him like that in the cold. Hela, being the Goddess of Death who acted cold hearted to her own brothers, actually felt bad for the man. Valkyrie, felt sorry for Tony and Peter. Clearly, neither of them wanted to fight the Rogues and the kid said that Tony didn’t expect the fight to even happen.

“Well.. now you know…” Peter said after silence engulfed them. Tony was still hugging him, and Peter could hear his dad’s heart beating way to fast to his liking. He turned around and hugged Tony. “Dad, calm down… breathe dad… follow my breathing… in…out…in…out… that’s it dad,” Peter ignored the others as he helped his dad out off his Panic attack. “You’re okay dad, you’re fine… I’m here… I won’t leave you dad… I won’t let those assholes hurt you,” he said and Tony calmed down as he looked at Peter. “Language, kid,” he said with a raspy voice and Peter just chuckled.

“Tony, I’m so sorry for not being there at that time. If I was there, I could have help you!” Bruce said as he looked at Tony, and Tony could see the guilt in his eyes. “It’s not your fault Bruciebear, it’s alright…” he said with a soft smile. Thor looked at him with determination, “Tony, if you don’t mind, I’d like to stay here to help you out… I know the avengers are no more, but it won’t hurt to make a new team, would it?” Thor suggested and Tony looked at him. “Sure, Point Break. I’m getting old already, pretty sure I’d need more help,” he said casually. “Good! Loki, Hela and Valkyrie would help as well if you don’t mind,” Tony turned to look at the other three, “If they don’t mind it, then sure,” he immediately received three replies, “I’d help you, because you’re too puny,” “Sure, as long as you have some drinks for me,” “To repent from what I’ve done to you, I’d help you out as well”.

Peter smiled at the support his dad was getting and he could feel his dad relaxing as he stood up with Peter and looked at the others as he offered them a grateful genuine smile. “Thank you,” was all he said.

“Oh, before I forgot,” he said after a thought and looked at Thor and Bruce. Both men looked at him in wonder.

“Welcome home,” he said and the other two men grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I hope this chapter make sense since i just wrote it without having a solid idea on what the hell i was doing. I hope this chapter doesn't confuse anyone.
> 
> Also! Feel free to give me some ideas or request on what you wanted to happen in the story. I'm going to introduce my oc first if you don't mind, and I'll proceed with the rouges returning to the tower/compound.


	7. Movie night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry for not updating more often! Here's a fluff chapter as a token of my apology. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, this is not beta'd

Later that night, Peter, Tony, the ‘Revengers’ and Hela were in the common floor, watching Big Hero 6 together. Tony had Peter laying his head on his lap while his legs sprawled across the couch, a bucket of popcorn in his hands. Thor and Loki were on the loveseat, stealing popcorn from Bruce who was sitting beside them. Hela and Valkyrie were next to Peter on another couch. Valkyrie was drinking a bottle of Whiskey while Hela was gracefully sipping her cup of coffee.

 

“Tadashi is a hero, a great big brother as well. Unlike someone I know,” Loki said as he glanced at Thor. “What does that suppose to mean, brother? Am I not your best brother?” Thor asked with his head tilted a bit. “You’re my only brother, but definitely not he best. I prefer sister Hela over you,” Loki scoffed as Thor whined saying how Loki wasn’t being fair. Hela glanced at them, “Don’t drag me in your pathetic worthless argument,” she said coldly. “As far as I know, I don’t have any brothers,” she said and Loki just raised a brow at her, “And as far as I know, dear sister, you never existed in our life until Odin died”.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Thor, Mr. Loki and Ms. Hela,” Peter’s soft voiced interrupted their ‘small’ banter. They looked at him questioningly. “Could you keep your voice down, please? I wanna watch the movie….” he said shyly and ducked his head down when they stared at him. Valkyrie groaned and threw a pillow at Thor and Loki before smacking Hela over the head. “Stop scaring the poor boy! And he’s right, we’re trying to watch a damn movie, not listening to your sibling spats,” she said and looked at them in the eyes, daring them to challenge her. The three siblings immediately shut up, even the oh so powerful Hela.

 

“Thank you, Ms. Valkyrie,” Peter said softly with a small smile. Valkyrie grinned at him and stood up to ruffle his soft curly brown hair. “No problem, squirt! I’ve been dealing with their stupid sibling spats ever since we boarded the ship. I know how to shut them up and no need to call me Ms. Valkyrie. You could call me Vally, and I only allow you to call me that,” Peter smiled and nodded eagerly. “Thank you, Vally!” Valkyrie grinned at him while Tony chuckled in amusement and smiled as his son fondly. “Look at you, making everyone you meet melt and all soft,” Tony teased, earning a bashful Peter in return.

 

“Why does he gets to call you that? We met you first!” Thor demanded and Valkyrie deadpanned, “Because unlike you three problematic royal siblings, Peter is nice and lovely,” with that she went back to sit beside Hela and drank another bottle of Whiskey.

 

They continued to watch the movie in silence. Until it was broken by a loud rumbling from Peter. He blushed brightly when all of them looked at him. “S-s-sorry, I guess I’m a little hungry…” he sat up and scratched the back of his neck. Tony chuckled and pat his back gently. “Let’s order some food, does Pizza sounds good?” Peter turned his head so quick that Tony was worried he might broke his neck. Peter looked at him with his wide doe brown eyes, “Can we have pizza, please?” Tony stared at his eyes and he could feel his resolves crumbled. “Your eyes are a pair of deadly weapons that it should be illegal for you to have those eyes,” Tony grumbled and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to ordered a lot of pizzas for them. Peter just grinned innocently, “It’s not my fault that my eyes are your weakness,” Tony scoffed at that. “Correction, your eyes are everyone’s weakness. This is why I call you Bambi. It really suits your doe eyes,” he smirked when Peter blushed furiously as his nickname.

 

“I hate you,” he stated without any heat, making Tony grinned more before poking his side. “Oh, do you now? You hate me? Let’s see about that…” He started to poke Peter’s sides and Peter squealed and tried to get away from the prying fingers. He was ticklish and everyone knows it.

 

“That’s cheating!” He yelped, laughed and squealed whenever Tony tickled him. “This is your punishment for hating me,” Tony said casually.

 

“I give! I give! Oh my God, dad! Stop tickling me!”

 

“Nahhhhh, not what I wanna hear,”

 

“I love you! I could never hate you, you’re my dad!” Peter exclaimed between his laughter and Tony finally stopped. “See, that wasn’t so hard to admit, was it?” Peter huffed and pouted at his dad. “That’s cheating,” Tony laughed and ruffled his hair fondly. “Yeah, but it was a bliss to hear you laugh like that, you know?” he smiled fondly at Peter who returned his smile.

 

While they were having their heartwarming moment, the other onlookers just watched them with various feelings. The royal siblings watched in jealousy, never having their father to shower them with that kind of affection. Valkyrie watched with fondness as she could see how both of them love each other. Bruce smiled and felt a surge of protectiveness seeped into both him and Hulk. He wanted nothing more than to protect the father-son duo. He never seen Tony that happy before, he wanted to protect the laughter and smile. As for Peter, he just met the kid a few hours ago and he was already feeling protective over the kid. Maybe because it was the kid who made his friend happy, or maybe because Peter was just too precious. He had never seen someone so young, gave someone older than him a wise look. He never knew he could ever met someone as curious, as kind, and as smart as Peter. When Peter told him earlier that he read all of his works and admire him for who he is and not just because of the Hulk, it warmed his heart. Hell, even the grumpy Hulk likes the kid.

 

“I wish our father could show us some love like that,” Thor muttered softly. “It was always, ‘Do this’ ‘Do that’ ‘Don’t do this’ ‘Don’t do that’… He even hide the fact that we have an older sister from us,” he said bitterly.

 

“I may be the oldest and by far, the strongest among us. Doesn’t mean what he did to me did not hurt me. I know I was wrong and he was scared. But to just abandoned your own child? No wonder Loki hates him,” Hela said, her tone unreadable.

 

“He always pushed me to be more like Thor. Always preferring Thor over me. Only…Only Frigga cared about me back then… but, I guess having a brother like you doesn’t hurt, either,” Thor chuckled and pulled both his brother and sister to a hug. “Come on, now! We have each other now, don’t we? All is well when we’re together!” He boomed while hugging his siblings. Hela looked ready to kill him while Loki was blushing in embarrassment. Peter immediately took out his phone and took a picture of them. Tony looked over the picture and back to the royal trio.

 

“Would you look at that, Point Break. Looks like you’re the odd one,” he grinned as Thor let his siblings go and stared at them. Both Hela and Loki have black hair, green and black attire and they have horn like helmet. Bruce looked at them and wondered how Thor would react. Thor just grinned, “That just means I’m special, my dear friend!” Tony laughed and just nodded his head while the two black haired siblings rolled their eyes, but there was a fond look on their face.

 

“Sir, the pizzas have arrived,” F.R.I.D.A.Y chimed. “Thanks, baby girl!” Tony exclaimed.

 

They had dinner together while watching more movies. All of them were actually having a good time. Hela acted cold but she honestly felt happy because she never done any of this before. Loki felt the same and Thor was joyful that his siblings starting to fit right in. Valkyrie and Bruce truly enjoy their time together as a team and well, as a family. Tony and Peter could only smile fondly at their now growing family.

 

“Hey dad?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What are we gonna say to Pepper about them?"

 

“Shit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Have a nice day!


	8. Just another morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper made breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Goddddddd!!! I Haven't update in ages!!! I'm really sorry for the delay!

After the dinner they had after the watching all of the movies, they ended up falling asleep on the communal floor’s living room. Hela and Loki were curled up on each of Thor’s side while Thor had both his arms spread as a pillow for his siblings. Valkyrie were sleeping just below the royal siblings’ feet and Bruce was sleeping on the loveseat. Tony and Peter were cocooned with their fluffy blanket and Peter was sleeping on top of Tony on the couch. He had his head over Tony’s chest, the sound of Tony’s beating heart was calming to him. Tony had his hand on top of Peter’s unruly curly hair and he’d ruffle the hair whenever he felt Peter shifted in his sleep.

That was the sight Pepper saw when she came up to the communal floor. She was undeniably surprise to see Thor, Bruce, Loki and the other two women she never met before. She asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to take some pictures of them, mainly Tony and Peter before deciding to wake them up. She carefully walked towards the sleeping father-son duo and gently shook Tony’s shoulder.

“Tony, it’s time to wake up love,” she said softly and smiled in amusement when Tony blindly swatted her hand away while his other hand never left Peter’s hair. She shook her head and turned to wake Peter up instead. “Pete, wake up, dear. It’s morning already, honey,” she whispered softly to him as to not surprised him awake since the boy’s sense were enhanced. Peter shifted a bit and Tony ruffled his hair again which causes the boy to slowly open his eyes. He lazily looked up at Pepper and she was rewarded with his adorable sleepy smile with his eyes closed and a drowsy smile plastered on his face.

“Morning Ms. Potts,” he said groggily as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes with his fist. Pepper mentally cooed at him and smiled fondly at the doe eyed boy. “Good morning, sweetheart and it’s Pepper,” Peter just nodded at her. He then realized that he was lying on top of Tony as he was trying to get up. He blushed furiously and tried to get up before the man wakes up. However, the slightest of his movement causes Tony to cuddled him close and the man continued to ruffle his hair. Tony murmured softly but both Pepper and Peter could heard what he said.

 “Don’t take my son away…”

Both Pepper and Peter softened at the statement. Peter gently reached up to hold Tony’s face in his hands. “Dad? I’m not going anywhere. Open your eyes, please. You’ll see me in front of you, no one is taking me away from you,” he said gently and smiled softly as Tony slowly opened his eyes when he heard his son talking.

 “Pete?”

 

 “Hey dad,” he smiled fondly at his dad and his smile brightened when his smile was returned. “Think you can let me get up? Pepper is here and I’m pretty sure she’ll cook breakfast for us,” he said and chuckled when Pepper rolled her eyes at him but there was a small smile on her already stunning look.

 “Oh sure, sure… sorry ‘bout that Pete,” Tony said as he let go of his son. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. Beside, I like it… and it, it make me feel safe,” Peter blushed and smiled shyly at his dad as he said that when he manage to stand up. “Well, I’m your dad, it’s my responsibility to keep you safe and sound, Bambi,” Tony said as he sat up and smiled at his son. Pepper watched the interaction and felt a surge of warmth through her body. She knew how both of them love each other and how much they cared for each other’s being. She was glad that Peter came into their life, especially Tony’s. She could literally see how much the man had changed. He became more open with his feelings, he stopped drinking completely, he was getting more sleep and even went out for a morning walk. All because of Peter.

 At first, it was just because he wanted to be a good mentor for Peter, but now, it was more because he wanted to be in shape, to be healthy so that he could watch Peter, his son, grow up. He didn’t want to be sick or do anything that could keep him away from Peter forever. He wanted to be with his son, because Peter needs him just as much as him needing Peter. Pepper knew that when it comes to parenting, the man was actually a natural and he was indeed a better father than his own father would ever be. There were good for each other, she never saw any of them stop smiling or just being affectionate to either each other or to anyone else. It was indeed shocking to see the so called egoistical man being all soft and showed a lot of emotions. But, it was a good thing and no one is complaining.

“Hey Pep,” Tony’s voice brought her out from her thoughts. She smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. “Just that? Don’t I deserve more morning kisses?” Tony said while wiggling his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes at him. “You smell. You both do. So go take a bath while I wake up our visitors and prepare breakfast”. “But Peppppppp!” he whined causing Peter to chuckle at his dad childish antics. “More kisses later, I promise. Now, go,” Pepper said and she nearly squeaked in surprise when Tony suddenly got up and stole a quick kiss from her before he ran to his room.

“I swear that guy will be the death of me,” she grumbled. “But you love him anyway,” Peter said cheekily causing Pepper to glared halfheartedly at him. Peter chuckled before getting up and went to his own to take a shower.

“Now, to wake up the others,” Pepper said with a sigh. “This should be fun”.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turns out that waking up a couple of demigod, demigoddess, an ex warrior and an old friend was not hard at all. All Pepper needed to do was to wake up Thor and his loud booming voice when he saw her was enough to wake the others up. After telling the visitors to clean themselves up, Pepper went to make breakfast. She decided to make a ton of pancakes for all of them. As she was cooking, she heard the sound of an overly excited boy talking with none other than his dad about some science stuff that she couldn’t really understand.

 “....I think that could make my webs more durable! What do you think dad? Could we try it out? We could ask for Dr.Banner’s opinion as well!” at this point, Peter was bouncing on his feet, a pure excitement shown in his eyes and his whole being seemed to be glowing with excitement like and overly hyper puppy.

 “Slow down, kiddo. Why don’t we have breakfast first? I’m sure Pepper cooked a lot of extras for us,” Tony said with a shake of his head in amusement at the boy’s antics. “Oh! Sure! But we gotta wait for Thor and Loki and Hela and and Vally oh and Dr.Banner too!” he was still bouncing and talking a lot in a short breath. Tony immediately hold his shoulders. “Bambi, breathe please? Calm down kiddo. Jesus, kid who gave you candy this early?” Tony couldn’t help but chuckled as his son pouted at him.

 “I’m just so pumped up! And beside, May is coming over with a surprise! So I’m really excited for it!”

 “I know you are, Pete. But let’s eat first okay?” Tony smiled at his son in amusement as the said son nodded his head and dashed to the dining table and sat down. Just as he sat down, the others came and took a seat as well.

 “Lady Pepper! It’s so kind of you to cook something for us!”

 “Oh don’t mention it, Thor. I hope you like pancakes,” Pepper smiled kindly at the visitors and looked at Bruce. “And it’s good to have you back, Bruce,” said man smiled shyly at her. “Now, I do think I deserve an explanation from all of you, so care to enlighten me, my dear?” she said with a sickly sweet smile. The men in the group gulped while the women smirked, “ I like her,” both women said and Pepper winked at them.

 “So, mind telling me what happened?” Pepper said as she casually said beside Tony after she gave everyone their pancakes. And so, Tony started to recall yesterday event as they all had breakfast together. All in all, it was just another morning for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I finally updated! :D And I'm really sorry for updating a crappy chapter like this. I just wanted to update something so that you guys know that i'm not leaving this story nor this story is on hiatus. It's just that college is being an ass to me so I have a hard time trying to update the story. But dont worry! I'll try my best to update more often.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!


	9. Memories(1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old memories could be refreshing sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! But it'll be short and brief.

The morning went perfectly well after Tony explained the whole thing to Pepper, they were currently watching a movie together in the lounge with the men of the group focusing on the movie while the women chatted happily with each other. Which, by far, was the scariest thing to ever happen. Pepper alone was scary enough, but adding a Death Goddess and a Valkyrie -which her real name happens to be Brunhilde after being asked by Pepper and only Peter and Pepper were allowed to call her Brunny or Brunhilde- the three of them would be unstoppable. Tony was quite glad that the Black Widow, Natasha Romanov was not with them at the moment. However, he forgot one person, until F.R.I.D.A.Y announced the person’s arrival.

 

“Sir, Mrs. Parker has arrived and Happy is helping her carrying a box.”

 

“Thanks, baby girl, just let her up as usual, yeah?”

 

“Of course, Sir.”

 

“May is here.” Peter stated and Tony nodded. “May is here, with Pepper and Ms. Hela and Brunny. Dad, May will meet them,” Tony eyes widened when he realized what would happen. “Oh shit… the three of them are already scary enough, but adding May? That’s a killer blow…” He said and the other men in the room who didn’t know who May was just watched in confusion. “You’ll see,” Tony said solemnly while Pepper grinned. “Oooohhh, this will be fun! You will love May Parker!”

 

“May Parker?” Bruce asked. “My aunt! I can’t wait for the surprise she wanted to show me!” Peter was starting to jump excitedly, he wasn’t even worried about the four strongest and scariest women he ever known meeting together. He just wanted to know what the surprise was. So, being the ever hyperactive kid he was, he jumped around excitedly which made Tony smiled at him in amusement.

 

“Give him a pair of puppy ears and puppy tail, you’ll get a puppy Peter Parker Stark,” at those words, Peter pouted at him. “M’not a puppy!” which Tony just raised his eyebrows at him. “And I’m not Iron Man,” Peter pouted at him again but it was quickly changed to a huge grin once the elevator opened and he saw his aunt. “May! You’re here!” he immediately glomped his aunt and hugged her close. “Can I see the surprise now? Is it in the box? Oh, hi Happy! Are you carrying the surprise, Happy?” He was bouncing and talking quickly in a breath that everyone was worried he might ended up suffocating.

 

“Peter, Peter honey, calm down,” May chuckled as she held Peter’s shoulder, stopping him from bouncing around. It was as if Peter was having an unlimited amount of energy because he was still vibrating impatiently. “I received a package, the box Happy is holding from someone,” that brought Peter’s attention as he stopped moving and looked at her. “From who?” May smiled softly and a bit nostalgically.

 

“From Darwin,” Peter’s eyes immediately widened in surprise. “Darwin? Darwin Wilder? Isn’t that… isn’t that her… butler?” he asked in a soft voice, almost as if he couldn’t believe it at all. May nodded at him. “The one and only Darwin Wilder we know about. He sent a package and he said, the package was originally from her…” Peter gasped softly and his eyes started to water. “She… she sent it to me? To us? But why? Wait… she’s still alive? She’s still here?” May immediately hugged him as he cried softly.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but what’s going on, May? Peter? What’s wrong?” Tony asked gently as to not to surprise the duo. “Nothing’s wrong Tony, is just that we received a surprise package from our long lost family member,” May replied calmly, but everyone could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke about the long lost member. “My sister, she was, well is, my sister. Not biologically, but my parents adopted her when her parents died right after she was born…” Peter said softly as he looked up to meet Tony’s eyes. “Her name is Aiden. Aiden Luna Hunter-Parker,” at that name, Tony’s eyes widened.

 

“I know her… Peter, I know who she is!” He said and his face was slightly pale. May and Peter looked up at him in confusion. “How is that possible, Tony?” May asked, urgency was evidence in her voice. “How can you know my baby?” Tony looked at her and took a deep breath. “Because before Aella and William Hunter died, they left two separate wills. One for your parents and the other one was for me. In your parent’s will, they asked them to adopt her. While in mine, they asked me to be something more to her rather than just a stranger,” Tony gulped down his anxiousness as he continued on.

 

“They asked me to be her Godfather”.

 

 

 


	10. Memories(2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony shares a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! I'm so sorry for the late update! I hope you like it!  
> I'm sorry if this chapter make no sense or seems too rushed.

Things got a bit messy after Tony’s statement. May was yelling at him, asking him why he never visited Aiden. Tony just let her screamed at him and once she calmed down enough, he looked directly in the eyes. “You’re wrong May, I never ignore her, I never abandoned her at all. You see May, the Hunter family was the only family I know that cares about me and love me for who I am. They never judged me, always telling me that I’m nothing like my father. They understands me, May and dare I say that they were my only best friend before I met Rhodey. I met them since I was a kid, we were childhood friends and it kills me, May. It hurt so much when they died. I lost my I lost someone I could call a brother, I lost the only person I could call a sister… I lost my family when they died May… and I-” his breath hitched as he spoke about his family. “And I was so happy that they trusted me enough to let me be their daughter’s Godfather… She was my light and joy, you know? I was scared at first, that I’d fucked everything up, that I’d ruined her life… and I was worried that I’d ended up being like Howard to her… But I didn’t,” he smiled then, a fond smile.

 

“Raising her was the best thing I ever did in my life May, and I cherished every moment I had with her. May, you and I both know that Richard and Mary did adopt Aiden, but they never brought her home with them,” May nodded guiltily at that. “They let Darwin raised her and Darwin knew he couldn’t raised her alone, so he called me, the Godfather to help him out. I raised her May, I record videos of her, took pictures of her, I let Darwin take her to the Parkers when Peter was born… I did everything I could to raise her May… So no, I didn’t ignore her, I was there for her.. especially after we found her after she was kidnapped for years, May,” May’s eyes widened at that, because she didn’t know what happened.

 

“She was kidnapped? When? Who- who kidnapped her?” Peter asked, urgency in his voice. Tony looked at him, his eyes was full of sorrow and regret, he look haunted. Bruce, gently held his hand and guided him to take a seat. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna tell us… I know it’s hard on you, Tony,” he said gently to the engineer. Tony shook his head,”No… May…May and Peter deserves to know and I think you should take a seat for this… all of you should seat, if you want to listen anyway,” and since all of the wanted to know, they all sat around him.

 

“May, do you remember back then, when Peter was a year old and you guys were going to celebrate his birthday?” he asked and May nodded. “Yes, I remember that. She didn’t come at all, even Darwin didn’t come… don’t tell me--” she stopped talking in order to gasped in shock. “She was kidnapped on that day, May. Darwin was beaten up badly and I arrived too late to save her,” he gazed down in shame, obviously blaming himself for not being fast enough. Peter saw how his dad was feeling guilty, so he calmly rub Tony’s back up and down. “It’s not your fault, dad,” Tony glanced at him and nodded halfheartedly and took a deep breath. “On that day, I was going to go with her so that I could meet you,” he looked up at Peter as he said that. “Aiden never stops talking about you, you know? She told me that when Darwin took her to see you when you’re born, she immediately declared that you were her baby brother,” he chuckled softly at that. “So, after listening to her stories about her little baby brother,” Peter blushed at that, “I was curious about you, you know? So yeah, I told her that I’d go to your mini birthday party with her. She was so excited that you could see her whole face lit up in excitement,” he chuckled fondly.

 

“But, they took her away from me… I watched the security cameras and saw how they… they ripped her away from Darwin… she was fighting back… she has always been a little fighter and she almost escaped but when they put a gun to Darwin’s head, she stopped fighting… she let them took her away…” he sighed heavily.

 

“Tony, who took her? Who took our baby girl?” May asked, tears were running down her cheeks. “It was Hydra,” he spat out bitterly. “Those bastards knew about her parents death and decided to take her away to train her to be a soldier for them,” his sadness was gone and was replaced by anger. “But how? How did they know about their death? There was no news about their death,” May asked which caused Tony to clenched his fist in anger. “Because they were the ones who planned their death! William died in a planned car crashed when he was on his way to the hospital and Aella died at childbirth that wouldn’t happened due to her special heritage, her special blood. She died because right after Aiden was born, a nurse, injected her already weakened body with poison. She couldn’t fight the poison in her body and she died almost immediately. If it wasn’t because of Darwin who entered the labor in panic, the damn nurse could have taken Aiden when she was a newborn,” everyone was too shocked to say anything as silence engulfed them. It was Loki who broke the silence.

 

“When… when did she return? Who saved her?” he asked gently. Tony looked up at him. “She was six when they took her and got back four years later, when she was ten years old,” he took another deep breath and look at May. “Did you know that she awakened her abilities when she was with them? They took that as an advantage to control her, but it didn’t work. May, she was so young but she could fight them back with her pure will to live and come home. They tortured her, May… the hurt her badly… hell, they fucking tried to turn her to another Winter Soldier! All because of her abilities, her family special heritage,” Peter’s eyes widened when he realized what Tony was talking about.

 

“Werewolf. Aiden… no… the Hunter family… all of them were werewolves. They’re the knights the Moon Goddess, or the Goddess of Purity, Artemis, sent…” Tony nodded at Peter’s words. “Yes, the Hunter was known to be a family, a clan, a pack of werewolves that were sent by the Greek Goddess, Artemis to protect our world… And since William and Aella were the last Hunter to ever lived, Hydra decided to take them out once their first child was born…They wanted to use her as a weapon of destruction…but Aiden, being a fighter she was and still is, fought back…” He looked at Thor. “Did you know that she could control lightning?” At Thor’s surprised look, he continued, “Aiden was not an ordinary werewolf, she was a special one, just like her mom. The Hunter may be a pack of knight werewolves, but there were only few chosen ones to be the Royal Knight werewolves. She realized that she was a Royal Knight when her anger causes lightning to strike the place she was held in. Upon realizing that a young girl like her could overpowered them, they tried to weakened her with tortures… but the more they tried, the stronger she gets… she held back a lot so that she could finish them in one blow… and she did…” He looked at Loki.

 

“You asked me who saved her, didn’t you? Well, no one saved her but herself. She endured the pain, took all the hits, never faltering with any tortures, holding back her new powers… and when they least expected it, she strikes.. And I’m not talking about her striking them with lightning. I’m talking about her, using every elemental powers she unconsciously unlocked due to her strong emotions, to take down the whole base,” Loki’s eyes widened in pure admiration.

 

“She contacted me afterwards, through my dream….I was so close to giving up looking for her that I was so glad that I didn’t give up at all… Because once I woke up, I immediately went there-it was in Russia by the way- and I saw her… her small figure was covered in cuts and blood… but she was standing bravely, her eyes were burning with blinding determination and happiness once she saw me… I immediately hugged her and took her home…” he finished. May looked at him,”Did she… did she had any nightmares?” she asked softly. Tony let out a bitter laugh.

 

“Nightmares? No… No May… she didn’t have nightmares… she had a full blown PTSD and panic attack…Every night, both Darwin and I had to be by her side to calm her down…she was screaming every time she woke up… sweats were covering her whenever she calmed down from an episode. Worst of all, she closed herself from us, she became mute… and it kills both of us when she was like that… she was not the same little spitfire anymore…” tears were running down his cheeks again.

 

“Did she recover, Anthony?” Loki asked softly. “She did, it took a year for her to finally recover… she didn’t push us away anymore and she started to talk more… and it was all because of Peter,” he smiled at his son. “Me? How?” he asked. “She saw some old pictures of you that she took herself before she was kidnapped… seeing the baby pictures of you and the picture of the 5 years old you that Darwin took, brought back her strength. I was shocked when she suddenly hugged me one day and told me that she wanted to train. She wanted to grow stronger so that she could protect you, Pete… and that feeling of protectiveness increases when she finally met you after so long…,” he smiled and Peter smiled as he remembered the first time she met Aiden when he was five years old.

 

“She showed me magic tricks when we met, and I was so amazed by the simple trick,” Peter chuckled. “She was so good and doing magic tricks… and sometimes, she would show me her powers… I love it when she made snowflakes floating around us whenever I was upset…” Tony chuckled fondly. “Her parents were magicians, singers, actors, fighters and even writers… Aiden was bound to gain their talents…”

 

“But why did she left us,Tony? Why did she suddenly leave?” May asked, saddened by the fact that she never knew why someone she could almost call her own daughter, left her. Tony sighed heavily at that. “One word. S.H.I.E.L.D,” which gained confused looks from most of them. “Nick Fury, surprisingly, was a close friend of William and since he’s a goddamn spy and all of that, he knew what happened. He offered Aiden to help her train and all… Aiden hesitated at first and she asked for my opinion. Well frankly, I told her to ignore the damn pirate but then she found out that Fury felt guilty for not being able to find her when she was missing… so, to spare the guy from the guilt, she took the offer,” he explained.

 

“But why didn’t she visit us, dad? Why didn’t she contact us at all?” Peter asked. Tony hugged him close and ruffled his hair. “Because Aiden was immediately turned to a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and she got missions that involves Hydra. She told me to look after you, but since I was having my own problems with Afghanistan, Iron Man and SI, I… I forgot… I literally forgot to look after you because I was too stupid to realize that I have other responsibilities… such as, making sure that the Parkers, especially you, were okay…. and I’m sorry for that Peter… If I didn’t forget, I could have met you way earlier… I could have been there for you when you needed me…” he looked down again. Peter hugged him back and pat his back gently.

 

“No need to say sorry dad, it’s okay… I understand and I never blame you at all, okay?” when Tony nodded, he pulled away and looked at his dad. “So, she became an agent?” Tony chuckled as he nodded. “An amazing one too, she could put Barton and Romanov to shame,” he said, proudly. “And, I’m sure that the reason she gave you that box is because she’s coming back. Before she left to join S.H.I.E.L.D she told me that she’ll come back once everything is over… she said she’ll send something as a signal…” the Parkers’ eyes widened at that. “So you mean,” Tony nodded. “Her mission was accomplished, and she’s coming back home, Pete”.

“Aiden is coming back home”.


	11. Memories (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watched some videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part for Memories, I hope you like them!  
> Also, the timeline might not be accurate with the real movie, so things might changed.

Peter’s eyes widened before a massive grin form on his face as he jumped up to hug May. “She’s coming back! May, May! She’s coming home!” He was so happy and relieved that he lifted May a few inches from the ground, causing her to laugh fondly at her nephew. “Yes honey, I know,” she gently ruffled his hair and he gave her his blinding happy smile. Tony chuckled as he watched Peter vibrating with a sudden burst of energy, again.

 

“But wait, what’s in the box then?” Peter suddenly stopped and asked no one in particular as he looked at the box. Tony shrugged and went to open the box. There was a few stuff in the box. First, there was a video recorder, a photo album, some bracelets and necklaces and lastly, there was a wolf-like mask. Tony took out the video recorder and Peter gasped softly when he saw it. “That’s hers! Aiden always brought her video recorder wherever she goes… and,” he paused as he took a closer look at the video recorder in Tony’s hands. “It seems like she upgraded it herself,” he gently took it from Tony and press a button, immediately a small ball came out from it. The ball was floating and it looked like an eye. It was actually a second camera lenses for the video recorder. The ball beeped happily and floated around Peter and boobed his nose gently.

 

“Hello there,” Peter chuckled. “Sis must have created you, didn’t she?” The ball nodded and nudged the video recorder in Peter’s hand. “What is it? Do you want me to play it? Does it have any videos in it?” The ball nodded again. Peter looked at Tony,”Dad, can we play it?” Tony nodded. “Of course we can. Knowing your sister, I’m sure she recorded almost everything that happened throughout her times with S.H.I.E.L.D,” Tony took the cam recorder back from Peter and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to transfer all the videos in the cam recorder to his own system. Once it was done, they gathered around the lounge as F.R.I.D.A.Y started to show them the first video in the cam recorder.

 

****/A little girl was running towards the screen, squealing as a figure chased after her. “Darwin! Help me!” she exclaimed and immediately shrieked in delight when the figure scooped her up and blow a raspberry on her tummy, causing the little girl to laugh loudly. “I got you now, you little pub!” a male voice said, voice full of amusement and fondness. The camera focused on the two figure. One was a laughing little girl with silverish hair and a pair of blazing red eyes. The person who was holding her was none other than a young Tony Stark.** **

****

****“ ‘nee! Down! Down! No tickling!” the girl, Aiden squealed as Tony tickled her. “Nope! This is your punishment for eating the cookies before dinner!”Tony laughed as Aiden tried to swat his hands away. “Now, are you sorry?” he asked and Aiden nodded her head. “Yes! Yes! I’m sorry! I was hungry and the cookies look delicious! I yield!” she exclaimed dramatically.** **

****

****“You cheeky little wolf,” Tony chuckled as he put her down and she immediately gave him a wolfish grin. “Darwin! Can I help you with dinner?” she asked as she smiled sweetly at the person behind the camera. “Of course you can, young mistress,” Darwin said and Aiden pouted. “Darwinnnnn,” she whined, “Don’t call me that! It makes me feel like I’m a… a… s..snob! Yeah it makes me feel like I’m a snob! Arrogant! I’m not!” she grumbled and the camera was cast downwards on her as Darwin gently ruffles her hair. “As you wish, little Aiden,” and that brought a happy grin on the little girl’s face.** **

****

****“Alright you two, let’s start dinner and then we’ll watch a movie, is that good?” Tony asked as he picked the girl up. “Yup! Oh! I forgot to tell you about Peter!” Tony hummed, “Yeah? Did you play with him?” Aiden giggled. “No silly! Baby Peter is still a baby! He can’t play with me yet! But he did smiled at me when I held him! Peter is small, smaller than me!” Tony grinned at that. “So, you’re his big sister now, right?” Aiden nodded excitedly. “So that means, you need to look after him. Can you do that?” Again, she nodded. “Of course I can! I’m Aiden Luna Hunter, and the Hunter can do anything!” she cheered. “That’s right sweetheart, you can do anything you want as long as it’s good,” Tony smiled softly at her and chuckled when Aiden kissed his cheeks. “Love you ‘nee ‘nee!”** **

****

****“Love you too, kiddo”. A soft chuckled could be heard from Darwin as he followed the duo to the kitchen, still recording before he gently turn off the cam./** **

****

Tony was smiling softly and nostalgically as he watched the video. He couldn’t deny the fact that he missed his Goddaughter so much. He was glad that she was returning soon. Peter couldn’t help but grinned throughout the whole video. He was so glad that he could see how much of a dad Tony was with Aiden and how cute and small his sister was. May chuckled and smiled fondly as she watched how Tony interact with Aiden. Pepper was holding Tony’s hand and kissed his forehead, telling him how much of a great dad he was being to Aiden. The Royal Siblings watched in amusement as well as having a soft smile plastered on their face. They had never saw how Tony looked and acted like when he was young. Seeing how the so called drunkard, playboy played with a little girl, made them sure that Tony was more than that. He was a great man and surely, an amazing dad. Brunhilde and Bruce shared a smile as they listened to what Tony said to the little girl. The amount of fondness and love in his tone clearly showed that he has a heart.

 

They continued to watch more videos, laughing when Aiden pranked Tony and Darwin using magic tricks. Awing when Aiden spoke softly and gently to Baby Peter. Stared in admiration when they watched a grown Aiden training. Crying softly when one of the videos showed the aftermath of the torture she endured. But, they were all shocked to see that there was a video, recorded on the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier during the Battle Of New York. Loki flinched when he saw what he had done, causing Thor to gently tugged him in a one arm hug and Tony to smile reassuringly at him. “Don’t tell me she was there during the Chitauri attack!” May exclaimed. Peter shrugged and looked at her. “May, this is Aiden we’re talking about. Either she’s there or not, I’m sure she’d ended up fighting the Chitauri anyway. She’s a fighter for a reason,” he spoke and everyone could hear how proud and amazed he was with his sister. Together, they watched the battle.

 

****/ Aiden was walking around her room mindlessly as she grumbled bitterly. “Stupid Fury, locking me in this stupid room. Stupid Coulson for letting him do that. Stupid Demigods for ruining my day.” She knew that the Avengers were there. She could see what was happening without having to physically be there. She held out her palm and a small crystal ball appeared. She was looking into the crystal and scowled when she heard what Captain America said to her Godfather.** **

****“Seriously, looking down on someone and judging them based on some shitty videos you watch doesn’t make you a better person than them,” she muttered bitterly. “And why the hell are they tiptoeing around Dr.Bruce Banner? Like he’s a genius! And the Hulk is awesome as well! Stop treating him like he’s a monster! He’s not!”/** **

****

Everyone who’s watching the video could tell how pissed the girl was. Bruce was touched that someone, a young girl, was not afraid of the other guy. He was pleased to know that Aiden understood his research as he listened to how the girl talk about his work after she dissed the Captain America. He smiled in amusement as he watched her snark everything that Fury said. He snorted when Aiden gave an unamused by the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D was hiding something from the team.

 

“She reminds me a lot of you Tony,” he chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly when Tony grinned. “Of course she does! I raised her!” he said proudly. They continued to watch as Aiden groaned in annoyance and proceeded to hack opened her door. She grinned in triumph and everyone could feel a sudden chill when her grin turned a wolfish and her blazing red eyes seemed to be glowing as she spoke. “Let’s play, shall we?” with that, she disappeared into the shadows.

 

“You weren’t kidding when you said she could control elements… pretty sure that was shadow manipulation,” Brunhilde said and Tony nodded. “Before she went to join S.H.I.E.L.D, she showed me her powers and what she could do with them. I could say that I’m not even sure how strong she was during this battle,” Tony said. “She was strong indeed,” Loki said, and all eyes looked at him. “What do you mean, brother?” Loki sighed and gestured to the screen. “Just watch, I’m sure you’ll know soon,” was all he said and all of them.

 

****/ “Phil!” Aiden screamed as she saw Loki stabbing the Agent from behind and dropping him. “You bastard!” she growled murderously as her body shifted. A pair of wolf ears appeared on top of her head and five wolf tails appeared on her back. “Water clone,” she whispered an another her appeared, seeming to be created from water. “Take Phil and heal him. Phil, you better not die on me or I’ll ask Hades to resurrect you and then I’ll kill you myself!” she growled, Phil nodded weakly. “C-c-careful…. strong… a God….” was all Phil manage to say. The clone immediately disappeared in a whirlpool, leaving the seething werewolf and the God of Mischief alone.** **

****

****“You’re an interesting Midgardian. You don’t look like one,” Loki said, his voice smooth and taunting. “But, that doesn’t change the fact how foolish you are to fight me on your own. I have an army, and I don’t even need them to a mere child like you,” Aiden grinned at that. Suddenly, she threw something towards him causing him to dodge. Smoke started to fill the screen and once the smoke was cleared there was more than one Aiden Hunter.** **

****

****“I don’t need to fight alone, especially when I could make clones out of my elements!” with a battle cry and a strike of lightning, she appeared right in front of Loki. Her hand turned to a giant rock hand in split second and she punched him across the face. “You hurt someone I care about, so I’ll make you pay, you damn God of Mischief!” she exclaimed as one of her clones snapped their fingers and fireballs appeared around her. She threw them at Loki while the original one pinned him against the wall using lightning daggers. Another clone, held out their palm and Loki was hit by a strong gush of wind making him groaned in pain. He growled and broke free from the restraint and use the scepter to destroy all clones.** **

****

****“Interesting, you manage to land a hit on me. Tell me child, who are you?” Aiden grinned at him. “The name is Aiden, a knight,” and with that she disappeared in thin air before reappearing behind Loki, with a lightning fist being pulled back. “Now, get out from the damn ship!” she exclaimed and punched him with a lightning infused punch, sending Loki flying towards the wall. Loki, knowing that he had other things to do, immediately disappeared.** **

****

****“I gotta find Phil,” Aiden ran away towards where her water clone went./** **

****

“Wow reindeer games, you got beat up by a kid,” Tony said in amusement. “She was strong and caught me off guard with that clones of hers,” Loki defended. “Yeah yeah, just accept the fact that she nearly beat you up,” Loki scowled at them. “So that’s how Coulson was saved…” Bruce said. “I never knew she could heal people,” Tony muttered. “Well, none of us knew how strong she is and what else could her powers do,” Peter said causing the others to nod in agreement. “In any other day, I would punch you for hurting my little girl, Loki. But, seeing that she didn’t even break a sweat, I don’t think I have too,” May grinned when Loki glared at her.

 

“Hey look, wasn’t this was the part when Tony flew into the wormhole?” Bruce said and all eyes were focused on the screen again.

 

****/Aiden’s eyes widened when she saw Iron Man flying towards the wormhole. “He’s gonna get himself killed,” she said in horror. “Don’t you dare die on me, dad!” She exclaimed as she took out her wolf mask and pressed a button on it, causing her to go invincible to the naked eye, but not to a camera. She surround herself with wind and flew up as fast as she could to reach Tony.** **

****

****“Fuck! They’re closing the portal!” she was panicking but soon, she calmed down when she saw Iron Man falling from the sky as the portal closed. She immediately flew towards the falling man and used her wind to slow down the falling. She gazed down and saw the Hulk. She grinned. “Alright dad, you’re in safe hands now,” she said softly and gently tapped the arc reactor. “I’ll see you soon,” and right after she said that, the Hulk jumped up and grabbed Iron Man.** **

****

****She watched in silent as Captain America came towards Iron Man. She waited for a moment before whispering softly with her palm up facing the unconscious man. “It’s time to wake up, dad,” her palm shone a soft golden colour and it hit the arc reactor gently without being seen, waking up the man almost immediately. She smiled and used her lightning to travel back into her room in the hellicarrier./** **

****

“She saved my life,” Tony spoke softly. “She saved me,” Peter nodded and hugged him. “She did, dad. And she called you dad too,” Tony’s eyes widened at that. “She never gets to call me that before she went away… it was always Tony or ‘Nee ‘Nee or old man,” he choked up a sob. “I wish I could hear her call me that in person,” he muttered softly, but could be heard by everyone in the room.

“Well, you can,” a new voice said softly and all head snapped up to look at the intruder. The person was wearing a black hoodie, with a wolf like mask on her face. They took of their mask and smiled softly at the others. Everyone gasped as they realized who the person was.

 

“Aiden,” Tony said softly.

 

“I’m home, dad”.


	12. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I just finished with college(for this semester that is) and just got a free time to update this story.
> 
> I'm sorry if the chapter seemed rushed or confusing. Do let me know if you guys need me to explain anything from this chapter. Also, this will be a long chapter.
> 
> Hope you like it!

For a moment, it was silent. Everyone stared at the girl in front of them and all of them seemed to be analyzing her. The girl, Aiden, gently took off the hood over her head, letting them see her unique silverish hair braided nicely. She took out a pair of glasses and put them on, making her already big eyes seemed a bit bigger, the red in her eyes were warm and fond. Her posture was slouched, but it was not because of exhaustion, but because of relaxation. Her wolf ears twitched a bit as she let them look at her and her ten white fluffy tails were swaying lazily behind her. Finally, she broke the silent with an amuse and fond chuckle.

 

“You know, I know it’s my fault for leaving, but don’t I get a hug for coming home in one piece?”

 

“YOU’RE HOME!” Peter exclaimed happily as he bounded towards his sister and gave her a huge hug. Aiden was taller than him by a good 4 inches, and since she has her father’s body figure, she was broad. It made Peter look smaller than her. She smiled softly at her baby brother as he sniffled to against her shoulder. “Missed you… Missed you so bad…. you didn’t call… thought you’d never come back… thought you hate me…” and boy didn’t that break her heart?

 

“Peter, I could never hate you dear… You’re my one and only baby brother and I’m sorry for leaving you and May without telling you why and I’m sorry for not calling or send you guys a letter… Please forgive me, pumpkin pie,” her tone was loving and gentle as her whisper to her brother. She kept a hand on Peter’s back and the other was ruffling his curly hair gently as she gently set them both down, letting Peter to sit on her lap.

 

“Forgive you… don’t leave again, please?” Peter looked at her with his big brown eyes. Aiden smiled and gently kissed his forehead. “Sweetie, I’m back for good this time… My mission is done, S.H.I.E.L.D won’t call for me anymore… Well unless they want me to kick their ass for bugging me or if it’s an emergency and they’re to helpless when I’m not there to fix things for them,” that caused Peter to giggle. He glanced up at her and kissed her forehead.

 

“Good to have you back sis!”

 

“It’s good to be back indeed,” and suddenly, their small moment was interrupted by a cough. They both looked up to see Tony and May, looking at them with a fond smile. She grinned. “Come and join the dog pile already! I need more hugs! Phil and Nick suck at giving hugs!” both adults laughed as they mad their way to their children. May hugged them both first, landing a kiss on Aiden’s temple as she spoke softly to her. “We missed you so much, you know? I should ground you for leaving us like that, but for now, I’ll let it slide,” Aiden chuckled and looked up at Tony. May and Peter got up and sat by their side, giving them some spaces and Tony never looked so thankful when they did that. He gently knelt down in front of his Goddaughter and pulled her to a hug.

 

“You’re an idiot”

 

“I know”

 

“You stupid brat, leaving me and telling me at the last minute is a big no-no, you got that?”

 

“I know”

 

“I should ground you. Yup, I’m grounding you and I don’t care that you’re already 20 years old”

 

“I’m okay with that”

 

“I can’t believe you’re here”

 

“I missed you, dad,”

 

“I missed you too, Lulu… So so much… I was so worried not knowing what you have been doing…. I hacked S.H.E.I.L.D you know? To know what you’ve been doing… I found out that you went on a really long mission… a mission that involved HYDRA…I was so worried… I couldn’t lose you to them… not again… not after what happened… but I believed in you… I know you could do it.. So I waited… I kept on waiting for you to come home…” his voice was cracking as he spoke, tears running down his cheeks as he cradled her in his arms. “I’m home dad… I’m home and I’m not leaving any time soon…” Tony just hugged her close as a response.

 

The others stood around them, giving them the space they needed and watched them fondly. May and Peter were smiling at them, now knowing how much they meant to each other. Pepper, who never seen Tony being a dad to anyone other than Peter, couldn’t help but smile at how he treated Aiden, an already grown young-adult. Happy smiled, pleased with the fact that another family member was added to the growing family. Bruce quietly asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to take pictures of them. Brunnhilde, watched with a lazy smirk, but her eyes shown how much the scene in front of her was making her soft. Thor smiled at his fellow shield brother as he casually pulled Loki to a side hug. Loki groaned when Thor did that, but never move away, instead he moved closer as he watched the so called Merchant Of Death, showing the fact that he has a heart and was nothing like how people portrayed him to be. Hela wasn’t watching the interaction, instead, she was watching the tails moving lazily. As the Goddess of Death, she could sense how strong the wolf spirit in Aiden was.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yeah kiddo?”

 

“I didn’t come here alone..”

 

Tony pulled away slowly and looked at his daughter’s face. “What do you mean?” Aiden took a deep breath, a muttered softly. “Reveal” and suddenly, a shadow that they never saw, dispersed, showing them two figures. Tony gasped in shock as she saw the figures, but one of them certainly made him cry as he spoke their name softly.

 

“Aunt Peggy?”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve Rogers was known to be the Mr.Righteous, The Captain America. But nowadays, ever since he became a nomad, a fugitive, people called him Captain Rogers, a law breaker, a fugitive instead. Steve knew that what he did was right, he knew that Tony was in the wrong. However, staying in Wakanda after King T’Challa gave them a place as a sanctuary, he couldn’t help but to think that he was wrong as well.

 

“Quit it,” a female voice spoke, making him snapped out from his thoughts. “I’m sorry, what?” the voice, which belongs to Wanda Maximoff, scoffed. “I said quit it. You’re thinking about the damn Stark again. You know he was wrong, Steve,” Steve nodded. “I know, but I couldn’t help but to think I did something wrong as well,” he said softly.

 

“He locked me in my room! He treated me as a prisoner Steve!” Steve sighed, “I know Wanda, and that was wrong for him to do that…” he jumped slightly went Clint interrupted him. “You damn right, he’s wrong! How could he treated a kid like her like that?! Is he that stupid?! I’m glad we’re not there anymore,” he said, scoffing.

 

Before they could continue, T’Challa arrived with the Dora Milage, his sister, Princess Shuri who was also bringing Bucky Barnes with her. Steve’s eyes lit up when he saw Bucky. “Your Majesty? May I ask why are you here?” he asked politely, his team were standing up with him. “I came here with a news, perhaps, this will be a good news for all of you,” T’Challa spoke calmly.

 

“What is it, Your Highness?” T’Chall smiled as he walked towards the captain. “All of you have been pardoned,” immediately, the team started to cheer, Steve smiled and sighed in relief. “It’s about damn time they pardoned us! They need us!” Clint stated. T’Challa raise a single brow at him. “It’s all thanks to Tony Stark, for this to happened,” just as quick as they were cheering, they were quick to scoff too. “What do you mean, thanks to Stark?” Wanda asked bitterly. “If it wasn’t for him, none of you will be returning to your own home. He worked nonstop, dealing with Ross, the government as well as with the UN,” another scoff came from Clint. “He causes this mess, he cleaned it up, that bastard deserved it,” before T’Challa could say anything, Shuri immediately silence the man.

 

“You listen here, you ungrateful colonizer, Tony has done nothing but help your sorry assess and clean up the mess you made! If it wasn’t for him, Bucky here won’t recovered, his arm won’t be made either. He helped you guys a lot and this is how you repay him? Now, I’m glad that none of you are allowed to do any heroic stuff until you sign the accords and until your trial months are up. I’m glad that you, Mr. Rogers, are no longer the team captain for the New Avengers,” Shuri said with a tone so venomous and demanding that made them realized with whom they were talking too.

 

“I think that’s enough Shuri,” T’Challa said, but he seemed pleased with that his sister did. “You should be grateful that he even let you stay as the new Avengers Compound. Then again, if I were him, I wouldn’t let you guys stay at the Stark Tower, at all,” Shuri finished with a glare. Before anyone could retort back, Bucky spoke. “Stark made my arm?” his voice was soft and confused as he spoke. Shuri shook her head,” I made the arm, he helped me with the design and told me what could be added to make you comfortable. I’m a genius, doesn’t mean I won’t take an opinion from someone else,” she said gently, her tone was different as she spoke with Bucky.

 

“And the trigger words?” Shuri nodded. “That was all him. He suggested to me that his new tech, called the B.A.R.F. could help you to alter your memories. So, I used the same principle on you, but when you’re unconscious,” Shuri explained. “But why?” The unspoken __why help me?__  Weren’t unnoticed by the others.

 

“Well, he could damn well do at least one good thing for you since he blasted your arm off,” Clint said bitterly. “That’s enough Barton,” T’Challa demanded. “Now, I want all of you to pack your stuff. A jet will take you back to he compound. There, you will meet up with a S.H.I.E.L.D agent that will brief you on what will happen. Though, he might be late, so wait until he arrives and do not try to enter the compound by force,” he warned. “Excuse me, Your Highness, but may I ask if the Stark would be there?” Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, asked.

 

“The compound belongs to him, why wouldn’t he be there?” With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Shuri behind. “White Wolf,” she called out to Bucky. “Yes?” she smiled. “Stark is not mad at you, so don’t worry about it. If he’s mad, he won’t helped you at all,” when Bucky nodded, she left.

 

“I bet Stark is trying to act like a saint to others,” Wanda grumbled, disgust was thick in her tones. “That’s so like Stark, acting like he didn’t do anything wrong,” Clint agreed. “Can we just start packing? I wanna leave early… I don’t care if Stark is wrong or right, what I know is that, I did something wrong by leaving my daughter alone… and if this is a second chance that Stark is giving me so that I could see my daughter again? You bet your damn ass that I’ll take that chance,” Scott said as he made his way to his room, already tired with how petty the others have been. Scott knew that Stark wasn’t the only one at fault, he knew that the captain he had been following blindly, was at fault too. Especially when neither he nor Bucky, told the team what happened in Siberia. As for Sam, the Falcon guys, he was starting to see how wrong their actions were. Because unlike them, he read the accords, both the old one and the new one that Stark has amended. He asked for the accords from the king when he was alone and had spent nearly two days trying to understand the accords.

 

Natasha, went to her room silently and started to pack her stuff. She couldn’t help but felt nervous. She had betrayed Stark. Twice. She had no idea how the man would react upon seeing her,them again. She shook her head as she continued to pack.

 

It took all of them an hour to finish packing, and soon, they were already on the jet. It wasn’t one of the Wakandan Tech Jet, no, it was SHIELD’S. T’Challa was with them as they entered the jet. “I hope all of you have a save flight, the people at the compound will be informed once all of you have arrived,” was all he said as he stepped out from the jet. Soon, they began to made their way home.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was watching his dad closely as he was doing his homework. He knew that his dad were nervous, the rouges were coming back after all. He couldn’t home but felt a sudden rage at the thought of them stepping inside the compound. But, he knew that they wont be in control. He sighed as his dad keep pacing around. He close his book, put his pen away and walked over his dad. He gently held his arm and pulled him to a gentle hug.

 

“Calm down dad, it will be alright,” Peter could feel how his dad was shaking. He knew this would be a huge trigger for him. “Cant… I cant… cant face them Pete… Rogers… oh my God… Rogers will be here as well! I cant… cant… too much… it’s too much… cant breathe… suit not functioning… cold.. so so cold…” Peter buried away the thoughts of punching Rogers in the face as he gently helped his dad through his panic attack.

 

“Dad, Tony, listen to me,” he firmly held his dad’s shoulders. “Dad, please look at me,” Tony hesitantly raise his head to look at his son. “Dad, you’re here with me, your son. You’re in the compound, the new compound. You’re not alone, dad. You have me, you have us with you. We won’t let them hurt you dad, not anymore. I won’t let him hurt you, dad,” he said firmly. Tony slowly nodded his head. “Sorry…” was all he said. Peter sighed as he hugged his dad. “We’ve been through this, dad. You helped me, I’ll helped you. It will be alright, dad,” Tony smiled and hugged his son back. “Well, I have you, Spiderman, Rhodey, the War Machine, Bruciebear, The Hulk, The God of Thunder, Thor, The God of Mischief, Loki, The Goddess of Death, Hela, Brunnhilde, the Valkyrie, a very pissed of Aunt Peggy, a disappointed Agent Coulson, a seriously furious Fury, a pissed of Aunt May and of course, how could I forget our very own little werewolf?” Peter laughed as he saw Aiden’s annoyed look when she entered the lounge. “Dad, I ain’t little anymore,” Tony raised a brow at her. “And you ain’t big either when you’re pouting like that, kiddo,” Aiden flushed.

 

“Am not, pouting!”

 

“Yeah right, and I’m not Iron Man,” she rolled her eyes at him, but without any heat in her eyes.

 

“Sir, it seems like the Rouges have arrived and they’re trying to force their way inside of the compound,” FRIDAY’s voice was worried, and everyone was sure that the AI could feel emotions. Tony stood up straight when he heard what FRIDAY said. He started to get nervous again. Well, until Aiden ruined it.

 

“I got dibs on punching the asshole!” She cheered as she ran out from the place, already calling the others to come outside as well. “Hey! That’s not fair!” Peter chased after her. Tony couldn’t help but chuckled at his kids attempt at cheering him up. But, he was damn sure that Aiden was not joking. After all, it was her that saved him from Siberia. He shook his head, and headed out along with the others. Once he reached outside, he saw Peter, glaring at the Rogues with Aiden casually standing beside him, but the glint in her red eyes were murderous. Seeing that the Rogues were on edge, he immediately made himself known.

 

“Didn’t anyone tell you guys to wait until a SHIELD agent came here?” that was all it took for the Rogues to snap their heads up at him. He smirked, his usual Paparazzi smirk as he walked towards them, the others were following him closely. The Rogues, stood there shocked as they watch the protective stance all of them were in. They took a step back, letting Steve handle it.

 

“Stark, it’s good to see you again,” Steve smiled and was about to hug Tony when he move out of the way to look at Bukcy. “James, the arm looks good on you. Tell me, is it okay? Comfortable? Want to change the colour?” Steve was hurt by how Tony ignored him. Bucky, on the other hand, was confused. But, he still answered,” Yeah, it’s great, Stark-” “Tony, call me Tony. Stark was my father, and I’m nothing like him,” Bucky nodded. “Alright, Tony. Well, the arm is great. It’s nothing like Hydra’s shitty arm… I could feel everything I touch and It didn’t hurt when I move it…. and I could take it off whenever I want too…as for the colour… can I seriously change the colour?” Tony grinned. “Of course you can!” Bucky smiled at him, he was glad that Tony wasn’t mad at him. It seemed like the new team weren’t either if their amused and pleased smile were anything to go by.

 

“Well, I’ll tell you if I wanna change the colour,”

 

“Sure, Buckaroo,”

 

“Okay, can you stop being a hypocrite? Stop acting like you care, Stark,” Clint growled. Tony merely raised an eye at him, but before he could say anything, a smooth voice greeted them. “Now, what do we have here? Are they already causing trouble?” All eyes snapped at the newcomer. Steve’s eyes widened as he saw who it was, while Bucky smiled. “Peggy? But… how? You died….” Peggy glanced at him for a bit before walking towards Tony. “Sorry I’m late, ducky, Coulson and Fury were being brats,” Tony grinned at her. “You came just in time, Aunt Peggy,” that causes Steve’s blood to run cold. “Aunt? Wait what’s going on here?! How is Peggy alive?! I want answers!”

 

“I have no idea how someone like you could be a captain,” another voice perked up, and this time, it was Wanda who gasped. “Pietro?” said man waved casually, as if he wasn’t back from the dead. “Hi sis! And I must say that I’m really disappointed in you,” his face turned serious as a disapproving frown set on his face.

 

“Okay, what the hell is going on here?! How is he alive? Is this another one of your stupid experiment, Stark? Not enough with Ultron, you wanted to bring the dead alive again? Is that how desperate you are?” Clint growled out and he stepped forward. Within second, he was on his back. A pair of red eyes were glaring at him. “Listen up, you old geezer, if you keep blaming my dad, for shit he has no control on, I will personally make your life a living hell,” she slammed his body hard before letting go of his collar, making everyone stunned.

 

“Aiden,” Tony sighed heavily as he watched his daughter. “No dad, I’m done acting like those words doesn’t angers me. Listen up you shitty heads, the only reason Nanna Peggy and Pietro are alive is because Hydra revived them. Yeah, you heard me right. Fucking Hydra stole their bodies from the graveyard, brought them back to their shitty Labs, and tried to revive them by using me. Yes, I was there during the whole damn experiment. The only reason why they could be revived was because of my own wolf spirit,” she stopped and immediately let out her wolf ears and tails. “As a werewolf, a royal knight wolf that the Moon Goddess, herself sent, I’m capable of talking to the other Gods and Goddess. To put it simply for you morons to understand, I made a deal with Hades, God of the Underworld, to bring me back the two spirits. Since Hades is literally my friend, he did so. Hydra planned to used Nanna and Pietro, they planned to brainwashed them if their memories were still intact, or straight out using them as a weapon if they don’t have any memories,” Peggy took over after seeing the young girl struggle to keep calm as she spoke.

 

“But, since Aiden was there, being held captive as they used her wolf spirit to make us look young, well make me look young, again, she stopped them. She was doing a separate mission to take down Hydra when Fury told her about Hydra’s new project, Project Revival. So, she went there, let the caught her and used her abilities before she strikes back. By that, I mean burning down and killing every single Hydra agent while making sure that neither both of us gotten hurt in the process. I know that Bucky knew about this, as he was the one who was ordered by them to steal away Pietro’s body. But, that wasn’t him, that was Winter. The reason we knew that he did it was because Aiden was watching him. Tailing him around. He was the one who caught her, and once he left, after Rogers took him away, they asked someone else to take me out from the graveyeard. And of course, they just had to use Aiden to do that,” Peggy sighed heavily as she watched all of them stared at Aiden. She saw Bucky’s eyes widened.

 

“Little wolf,” Aiden smiled softly at him. “Good to know that you still remember me, Barney,” Bucky stared at her, before he hugged her, apologizing for leaving her alone with Hydra. Apologizing for even catching her in the first place. Even though it was the Winter Soldier who did it, he still felt bad. The Rogues just stood there in shock, processing everything that has been told to them. They watched how Aiden calmly used one of her tail to pat Bucky gently. “It’s okay Barney, I kick their asses,” she grinned, causing Bucky to laugh. “Good,” Bucky replied.

 

“Now, why don’t we talk about why you guys didn’t wait for the Agent to come?” Tony asked once Bucky and Aiden pulled away from their hug, but Bucky stayed beside her, seeming calm and relax now. Steve couldn’t help but feel confused with everything. Clint was the one who replied to Tony. “Why should we, Stark? This is our place,” he scoffed. A click from a pair of heels could be heard and Clint looked up to see Pepper Potts, glaring at him. “Since when does this place belongs to you? This place belongs to Tony and his Heirs. Last time I checked, even your weapons were from him. You guys will no longer be funded by him, he is not oblige to do things for you. You guys are under the trial for 2 months and will be watched closely by SHIELD. Tony did his best not to let the UN or government involve in this. One more thing, Mr Barton, your wife, Laura is heavily disappointed with you and is filing a divorce,” Pepper spoke calmly.

 

“DIVORCE?! Why would she do that?” He asked and turned to glare at Tony. “What did you say to her, you bastard!” Clint growled as he made his way towards Tony but was held back when he heard a murderous growl. “Take another step towards my dad, and you will be another dead body,” he glared at her but once she flicked her claws, wolf claws he gulped. “Your wife made her own decision. You left her, Barton. You left your wife alone to fend for herself and for the kids. Did you know that Ross barged in to your house?” Clint got pale when he heard that. “You didn’t think that Ross would be after your family when you left, Barton?” Pepper asked as she stepped closer to him. “Laura loved you, your kids loved you. But you betrayed them by going with Captain Rogers, there,” Clint immediately tried to defend himself. “Stark was keeping Wanda in her room! He’s treating her like a prisoner! She’s just a kid!”

 

SLAP

 

Clint’s eyes widened as he held his cheek and looked at Pepper with wide eyes. Her eyes were cold and full of disgust. “Tony Stark was the one who took your family to safety. Tony Stark was the one who made sure that your kids could go to school without being caught by Ross. Tony Stark was the same person who helped your wife when she was grieving. He was known as Uncle Tony by your kids and you know, Cooper is really fond of him, he started to learn engineering, Lila let him braid his hair, and baby Nathaniel always loved it when Tony cuddled him. Laura was thankful for everything he did for them, and Laura didn’t mind being a single mom, as long as she could have Tony and us to support her, which we will. Now, if I heard you say that Wanda Maximoff is a kid again, I will slap you harder. Wanda is no child! She’s not a kid! A kid is someone like Peter (‘I’m not a kid!), a kid is someone like Cooper,Lila and Nathaniel, your children. Not someone, a grown up like Ms.Maximoff here,” she glared at Wanda as she said that.

 

“As for your, Steven Grant Rogers, I knew what you did at Siberia,” Peggy voice said and her statement made Steve’s blood ran cold. At the confused glance of the other Rogues and Bucky’s guilty look, Peggy looked furious. “You didn’t tell them?” At Steve’s silence, Peggy’s glared hardened. “Tell us what, ma’am?” Scott’s voice asked. “He didn’t tell you guys how he hid the fact that the Winter Soldier killed, Tony’s parents?”

 

“What? Steve! You told me you’d tell him! What the hell, were you thinking, Rogers?!” Natasha’s angry voice rang in the air. “I didn’t tell him because you told me you’d do it! If I knew you’d hid it, I’d tell him myself,” Natasha growled in anger as she stepped away from the rouges. “It wasn’t Bucky! It wasn’t him who killed his parents!”

 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you lied to him, Rogers. I thought you were Howard’s friend, hell, I thought that you’re Tony’s friend. But seems like I’m wrong. What kind of friend, hid something like this from his other friend who deserve to know what happened, and proceeded to beat him up to death, slamming the shield his father made for you against his arc reactor and left him to die?” Steve took a step back as Peggy stood in front of him. He could see Bruce was turning slightly green, he saw how Thor, and surprisingly, Loki and two other women he didn’t recognize were glaring at him. He watched how the boy, Peter were clenching his fist, he could feel the murderous glare from the girl, Aiden. He stopped watching once he saw Rhodey, walking towards them, using braces.

 

“I… I did it… to… to spare him the grief, Peggy…” Peggy scoffed at him. “Oh and watching the video that Zemo played for him didn’t send him to grieve? And he saw his parent’s killer right in front of him and he acted on impulse and attacked Bucky. He never aimed to kill Bucky at all, he was aiming to hurt. Unlike you, who slammed a shield against his already broken suit, you aimed to kill him, Rogers. If it wasn’t for Aiden, who was there, Tony could have died. Was that what you want all along? For Tony to die?” Steve shook his head. “No! Of course not!”

 

“Then why did you left him?!” Steve shifted nervously. “I… I thought… I thought he would call someone…he hurt Bucky, Peg! It wasn’t Bucky who killed his parents!”

 

“Yet, it was my damn hands who did it, Steve,” Bucky said, making all eyes snapped at him. “It was still my hands who did the dirty work, and Tony, who was shaken by the truth, could only see the Winter Soldier who stood in front of him, the killer of his parents, not James Barnes. That’s why he attacked me, Steve. You, of all people should know how people will react with grief,” Bucky said, his tone meant not to argue with him.

 

“You left him?” Sam, who had been quiet the whole time, finally spoke. “Who left Stark, in the cold Siberia, without a functioning suit?” He asked as if he couldn’t believe the ridiculousness of it. “He blast Bucky’s arm!” Steve tried to defend. “Because he touched my arc reactor,” was Tony’s soft reply. “After Stane, I don’t trust anyone to touch my arc reactor… I thought… I thought you’d know about that…” he looked down.

 

“What the hell Rogers? Stark had the damn right to act upon his instinct to blow Bucky’s hand if it was because Bucky touched the arc reactor! Did you forgot that Stane freaking pulled his out to kill him? Don’t you think that was a huge trigger for him? It’s funny how you’re so concern to make sure that we know what Bucky’s triggers are but you, yourself never knew Tony’s. I shouldn’t have help you at all, I should have just let Stark caught you,” at this point, Natasha was already stepping away and was walking towards the jet. “I’m going to wait for any SHIELD agent to give me a briefing. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m sure as hell not gonna cause any more trouble than we already did,” with that, she stepped into the jet.

 

“Umm… can… can I ask a question?” Scott hesitant voice rang in the air. “You already did,” Peter muttered, causing Aiden to snort. “Kids, be nice,” Tony said, making the two siblings rolled their eyes and stuck their tongues out at him, before saying, “Yes, dad”. “Do… Do I get to see my daughter? Is she okay? Did Ross when after her as well? I couldn’t… I couldn’t contact her at all… please tell me my little girl is alright…” Tony smiled at the man. He didn’t have anything against him at all. “Cassie is saved. For someone so young, she sure understand how much you screwed up. She just told me to tell you that you owe her ice cream, cuddles and a ton of games to play once you got home,” Scott sighed in relief. “Thank you… Thank you Stark…” Tony shrugged. “I don’t have any problem with you, but I can’t say anything for Hope and Hank though… Let’s just say, they’re pissed at you,” Scott groaned at that before sighing. “Well, I deserve that… ummm… should I wait in the jet? Or?” Tony shook his head. “Actually, let’s head inside, it’s time for us to brief you guys about everything. Tasha! Come over here, we’re gonna head inside!” He called out to Natasha, voice casual and turned playful as she added. “Come on Red! I’m not mad at you, so stop sulking and we both can agree that Rogers is an idiot! Besides, BrucieBear misses you!”

 

“Tony!”

 

“What? It’s true! I know you missed her!”

 

Bruce rolled his eyes at him and watched as Natasha made her way towards them. “Well, let’s head inside and start the briefing. Or Fury will magically appear here to nag us for not starting it yet,” They all nodded and the Rogue followed them from behind before stopping as they saw Peter and Aiden standing in front of them. Tony turned around and before he could say anything, both Aiden and Peter lunged forwards and punched Steve, making him stumbled back a lot. The Rogues’ eyes widened, except for Natasha who seemed pleased, and Bucky who was cackling.

“That’s a nice punch, Spiderman, Little Wolf,” they both grinned at him.

 

“Wait, that’s Spiderman?!”

 

“Got a problem with that, Falcon? I beat your ass, so you don’t get to say anything,” Aiden laughed and just pulled Peter with her as they started to walk. “That was great! I’ve been wanting to punch him since dad told me what happened,” Peter nodded in agreement. Tony sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as the others laughed and watch in pure amusement. Leave it to the kids to ease the tension by punching Steve Rogers in the face. They walked to the conference room and went to take a seat once they’ve walked in.

 

“Let’s start with the briefing,”.

 


	13. Briefing and A Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues is being briefed by the new Avengers about their Trials.   
> Oh and they got a call :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I really hope this chapter isn't too confusing or too rushed. Please let me know if I got anything wrong.
> 
> This chapter is not Beta'd, just like the rest of the other chapters.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

The tension in the room was so thick that you could probably cut it with a knife. The Rogues, minus Bucky and Natasha were staring at Tony and the New Avengers. Rogers were glaring at Stark who was sitting at the other end of the table, who was also ignoring the glare as he was looking at them one by one. He took note at how the rogues were sitting on his left while the new team sat on his right with Peter being beside him. Having his son close to him was enough to ground him. The Royal Siblings as well as Brunnhilde and Bruce were looking at the rogues with calculating looks. Rhodey was looking at a StarkPad with Pepper. Peggy and Pietro were looking at Steve and Wanda respectively. All in all it was a tense silence in the room that it was starting to suffocate him and it made Peter anxious if the boy’s fingers drumming the table was anything to go by.

 

“Okay this is getting ridiculous,” an annoyed yet amused voice snapped all of them from any thoughts. All heads turned to look at Aiden who was standing beside Tony who was sitting. She rolled her eyes at them. “Does anyone wants coffee or tea for this meeting? Want some snacks as well? I could go get some while you guys snap out of it and start talking. Seriously, enough with all the silence and tension. We’re supposed to be discussing about what would happen to the Rogues during their trials, not glaring each other down and start another fucking Civil War. Now, I will go get some drinks and snacks for us, and you guys could start the meeting. I’m not even needed here, I’m just here for moral support. By the time I got back with those drinks and snacks, there should be some things being discussed, understood?” her tone was clear and demanding, akin to the ones who held an authority over something. Judging by the fact that she have an Alpha wolf spirit in her, she does have an authority, a power of one at least.

 

Everyone just stared at her for awhile until Peggy let out a soft, amused laugh. “Leave it to you to break the tension, Aiden,” she said with an amused smile. Aiden just shrugged her shoulders. “So, what do you guys wants to drink? I’m sure Tony wants coffee along with Rhodey, tea for Pepper,Bruce, Loki and Nanna Peggy. Juice for Pietro and Peter, some whiskey for Brunny, an Asgardian mead for Thor and green tea for Hela. Did I get that right?” she asked and they just nodded in amusement. “Alright, so what about you guys?” she asked, looking at the Rogues. They seemed to be analyzing her for any scheme by the looks they were giving her.. Fortunately, Bucky answered almost immediately. “Just bring us some tea and coffee since I’m sure none of them would answer you. As for snacks, I’m fine with anything,” he said and received a pleased smile from the wolfling. “Alright, I’ll be back with them, so you may start whatever you need to discuss now,” with that, she walked out from the room making it silent again.

 

“Is it just me, or did she just gave us an order?” Scott asked to no one in particular. “Yes, yes she did and not listening to her orders will be a death wish and since I value my life, let’s start, shall we?” Tony said as he stood up to retrieve something from the table at the side. He came back with some copies of the new and old Accords and handed them to Peter. Peter smiled and started to distribute the papers to the Rogues. “Now, I know you guys still don’t trust the Accords. That’s the reason we fought in the first place. Well… that and some other personal things that I didn’t actually expect to happen,” Steve internally winced at that.

 

“Alright, before you say anything about this Accord without actually reading all of it, I want you to actually read it. Both the previous one and the new one. I want you to understand fully that this here, is the voice of 117 countries, and this is definitely under the United Nations panel, not the government. So, I’m going to give you some time to read this later. Right now, I want to tell you guys about what you guys will need to do during your Trial Months,” he paused to take some breath and continued, “After the Civil War -as dubbed by the public- happened, people started to think that you guys are nothing but trouble. However, there are still some people who believed in you guys but that doesn’t mean they’re not wary of you guys. Especially after what happened in Lagos,” at that Steve flinched knowing that people died there. That didn’t stop Wanda from scoffing though.

 

“If it wasn’t for me, more people could have died, Stark,” she said, menacingly. “People weren’t supposed to die at all Ms.Maximoff, not under out watch. We were supposed to protect them and yes, you are right, if you didn’t do what you did, more people could have died. But like I said, they weren’t suppose to be any death at all. Can’t you see Wanda? People expect us, the Avengers to not let them die, but what happened back then? People did die Wanda, they died under our protection, under your protection. Didn’t you know that there was a huge mob wanting for your blood?” Wanda stilled when he said that and muttered a soft ‘what’.

 

“Yes Wanda, that’s the whole reason I locked you in the Tower, so that the people can’t get you to hurt you. I know that you’re capable of taking care of yourself, but if you had used your powers against them if they attack you, they will be more scared of you and will think of you as an enemy, not as their ally, their hero to protect them. I didn’t lock you because I was scare of you, yeah I’m scared of you because you messed up my head, but I was more scared for you, for what could happen if those mob actually manage to land a hit on you and what you would do to them next. They were already wary of you because you helped Ultron, if you hurt them even if it was for your own protection, they’ll just hate you more,” Tony said, looking directly at Wanda. He looked into her eyes, showing that this time, he wasn’t scared of her powers.

 

“But you’re the one who created Ultron at that time, how is it all my fault?” Wanda glared at him, trying to act as if what he said didn’t effect her at all. “That’s where you’re wrong Wanda. Did you forget that you’re the one who put the idea in my head? You made me saw my fears, that is not being able to protect my team. You messed with my head, resulting me on making Ultron with Bruce and with the help of the scepter as well. I wont be building him with Bruce if it wasn’t for your doings, Wanda. Also, don’t try to forget that both of you and your brother helped Ultron until you realized that he wanted to get rid of all humanity, which includes you both. Don’t try to deny the fact that you messed with my head, with everyone’s head including Thor. You’re powerful, no doubt about that but you’re also out of training and control which makes you more terrifying to the public’s eyes,” he said and sighed as he sat down.

 

“Wait… if she messes with all of your heads, then how come she’s in the team?” Scott asked and almost immediately, Steve seemed to shrink in his seat. “Capsicles here took her in. Saying that she lost her brother and learned her lesson and wanting to give her a second chance,” Tony answered offhandedly. “What? Okay as much as I admire you,Captain, that’s probably the stupidest thing you ever did. Did you even gave her any trials? Any test? Anything to prove that she was really trying to redeem herself?” Steve shook his head at that, making Scott’s eyes widened and shook his head in disbelieve. “Didn’t anyone say anything? Like how could you just bring in someone who worked with the enemy?” he asked again. “I did say something, but like always, nothing I said matters to them,” Tony said, you could sense some bitterness in his tone. “Besides, I’m not an Avenger, so my opinion probably doesn’t matter. I’m just a consultant,” he shrugged.

 

“If you’re just the consultant, why do I always hear your name for every press conference, every news reports, well in everything in general? Why were you the one who handled everything from the start to end?” Scott was genuinely confuse. He couldn’t understand why it was Stark who did most of the thing even when he’s not even an Avenger. He couldn’t understand why this man, the one who he heard from others that he was nothing but a selfish, arrogant bastard, was the one who was working hard for everything. Tony just shrugged, not knowing what to reply to that at all.

“Anyway, enough of that. We should talk about your trials,” Tony said and he nodded to Peggy. Peggy smiled at him before clearing her throat. “Each of you will have different trials. For Mr.Barton and Ms.Romanov, both of you will be task with training the new SHIELD agents under both mine and Agent Coulson’s watch,” she paused, waiting for their reaction and smiled when she received a nod from Romanoff and a reluctant one from Barton. “Since you’re not being funded by Stark anymore, you will be paid by SHIELD. You may find any extra works if you want, we won’t stop you from looking for more works to have some money. You will have to look for a place to stay, all of you have to look for it. As I said, Stark is no longer funding you, so you need to learn to look for a place to stay if SHIELD’s quarters are too… small for you,” they all nodded. For some reason, no one wanted to oppose the woman. Peggy Carter was a force to recon with and they certainly did not want to anger the woman.

 

“Alright, as for you Mr.Barnes, you will be having therapy session with our therapist,” Bucky nodded at that. He didn’t actually mind having a therapy session since he clearly needed one. “You will also need to train along with the new Agents so that we could be sure that nothing will be a huge trigger to you anymore. You will first train with those Agents before training with the new Avengers,” again, Bucky nodded. His trials weren’t that bad at all. “For you Mr.Rogers, you will have to work for some missions with different people. Mainly with the new Avengers under the orders of Captain Marvel as well as Tony Stark. You are no longer the team leader and will be asked to listen to their orders,” Steve wanted to protest, but he knew that he couldn’t. It would not do him any good at all, so he nodded. “However, you are allowed to train with the new Avengers, especially the younglings. This is allowed by both leaders. We all know that you’re a strategist, Mr.Rogers, and some of the new Avengers looked up to you, so try not to disappoint them again,” she said it so casually that Steve didn’t know how to respond to that except for nodding his head.

 

“Mr.Lang, your trial would be a house arrest. They agreed on not giving you that much of a task since you actually didn’t know about what they were fighting about. So you will be under house arrest, your daughter is allowed to see you,” she smiled when Scott nodded immediately and looked relieved that he could see his daughter. He didn’t mind being under house arrest, that was easy to do and he could do plenty of stuff in his house. “As for you Mr. Wilson, you will help Mr.Rhodes here to make a session for every army members to help them cope with the after effect of being in a battle. You will also helped Mr.Barnes with his own session by making sure that he doesn’t skip any session,” Sam nodded. He didn’t see any problem with that at all. “I forgot to mention that you will be paid with all sessions you made. But like I said earlier, feel free to look up for some extra jobs to help yourself out,” she said and received another nod from him.

 

“Lastly, Ms.Maximoff. You will be trained by Mr.Xavier, Dr. Strange and Loki so that you could learn how to control your power. You will spend a month in Mr.Xavier’s academy and the other month here, to train with Dr.Strange and Loki. You will also have a therapy session to make sure that you won’t be harboring anything that might cause your powers to act up,” Wanda looked at her, a protest ready to be thrown, but one look at her brother made her nod. She knew her brother was disappointed in her, she did not want to disappoint him anymore.

 

“If that’s all, I believe all of you could start the trial within another two days. We will let you rest here for now as well as looking for your own place to live in. If any of you have any problems, do let us know. Just because Stark aren’t funding you anymore, it doesn’t mean that we won’t land you a hand if you need it, understand?” the Rogues nod. They were surprised that they could still ask for their help even when they weren’t being funded by Stark anymore.

 

“If that’s all, then that’s all for your trial so far. I will inform you if there are any changes. For now, you could read the Accords to understand it properly,” just as she said that, the door was opened and Aiden walked in with her two trays in each hand and some plastic that clearly contains food were hanging from her tails. “Sorry I’m late, the delivery couldn’t make it here so I had to go pick them up myself,” she said sheepishly, not caring that she certainly made the tension flew away. “So I have the drinks, some snacks which contains donuts, pizzas and some pastas. And since I’m pretty sure you guys just finished talking about the trials, why don’t we all eat up, first?” she was putting the trays and foods gently on the table and grinned at them. “What are you waiting for? Dig in!”

 

Peter chuckled at his sister antic as he reached up for his juice. He beamed when he realized that it was his favourite juice and proceeded to tackle his sister in a hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You got my favorite juice!” Aiden laughed as she hugged Peter and steadied them both. “Of course I got your favourite drink, wouldn’t want to have a grumpy spider now, would we?” Peter pouted at that. “I don’t get grumpy!” she grinned and ruffled his unruly curly hair. “Yeah, you don’t get grumpy. But dad does,” Tony threw a donut at her which she gladly caught with her teeth. “Don’t drag me in your sibling spats,” they rolled their eyes at him before grinning. “But you love us anyway!”

 

“Unfortunately, yes. I wished I didn’t,” he sighed dramatically, laughing when his two kids pouted at him. He ruffled their hair and smiled fondly at them, feeling glad that the two of them could make him feel at ease no matter how tense a situation could be. His two little lights were enough to brighten his days. Their interaction didn’t go unnoticed by the Rogues. It was Bucky who asked the question they all have been wanting to ask. “So… Tony?” said man looked up at him, his cheeks puffed as he was munching a donut. “Hmm?” Bucky couldn’t help but think of how adorable the man look at the moment. Before shaking the thoughts out from his head. “Didn’t know you have kids,” he said casually as he watch Peter and Aiden sitting on each of Tony’s side.

 

“They’re not mine. Well, not biologically anyway. Aiden is my Goddaughter. Her parents said in their will that I’m her godfather. So yeah, I have been taking care of her since the day she was born. As for Peter, well right after our so called Civil War, we became quite close. Though we got closer after an… event… and well… let’s just say that we started to look at each other like father and son and one day, I surprised him with the adoption paper. So in short, I adopted him and have a joint custody with his ridiculously hot aunt,” he received a smack on the arm by Peter for that comment and a snort from Aiden. Bucky nodded at his answer. Though something was kinda bugging him. Surprisingly, it was Barton who asked the question.

 

“Wait… you mentioned a will, right?” Tony nodded, glancing at Aiden as he already knew what Barton would ask. “What happened to her… umm.. to her parents?” he asked and Aiden looked at him. She took a deep breath before answering the question. “My parents were killed by Hydra on the day I was born and if wasn’t for Darwin, my family Butler, someone who’s more like a big brother to me, I could have been kidnapped by the damn nurse who killed my mom right then and there. For some reason, Hydra wants me to be their weapon and they obviously did everything they could to make sure I was in their grasp,” she said, bitterness and anger could be heard in her tone. Peter calmly went to her side and hugged her, receiving a thankful smile in return.

 

“Did they… did they manage to…” Steve didn’t get to ask his question as Aiden already answered it. “Catch me? Yeah they did, when I was five years old and was getting ready to go to Peter’s birthday party,” Steve’s blood ran cold when he heard that. “You know what Hydra would do, don’t you? So I don’t have to say anything,” Bucky looked at her then, and asked, “Why did they tortured you? For what? What did they want from you?” Aiden sighed, looking older than her age and Tony gently ruffled her hair. “You don’t have to answer it, kid,” Bucky said when he sensed that Aiden wasn’t comfortable. Aiden shook her head. “They wanted me to be another Winter Soldier. Before you ask, yes they used the chair. They used some trigger words, they tried to wipe my memories like what they did to you,” Bucky’s eyes widened at that. “What?! You were five damnit! A kid! Why the hell would they do that?” he was furious. He knew how painful it was, he had been through it himself. But knowing that this girl in front of him had to go through that when she was literally a kid, his blood boiled.

 

“Calm down, Barney. They could torture me all they want, but they never succeed in breaking me. I refused to break down to them just because I was younger, way younger than them. They tried everything to turn me to another Winter Soldier but it never worked at all. Something about me having an Alpha wolf spirit in me as well as having a strong willpower was some of the reasons that I didn’t break down,” to say that Bucky was amazed was an understatement. How the hell did a kid like her manage to not only fight back mentally, but also manage to survive the whole thing?

 

“Who saved you, from that place? When did you escape?” Romanov asked, looking at her with pure curiosity. “I was taken by them when I was five and escaped when I was ten. Let’s just say that with every torture, I managed to unlock each one of my abilities and I hid that fact from them. So on the last that I was inside that place, I was once again on the chair, being wiped. Guess what I said to them once they were done saying all the trigger words?” Scott raised a brow at that. Peggy had to hide her smile since her, along with the others knew what she said since she told her about what actually happened in there when she returned home with Peggy and Pietro in tow.

 

“I said ‘Hail Hydra’,” Steve froze in shock, but before he could say anything, Aiden continued, “ ‘my ass!’ and proceeded to punch the so called handler in the face with a lightning infused punch and let’s just sat I let out all of the emotions I have been holding back which triggered each one of my abilities. The base was destroyed and the Hydra agents were dead. Tony arrived after seeing me in his dream and right after I walked out from that place. He took me home and took care of me. I’d be lying if I said I nothing affected me. I had to deal with PTSD, severe anxiety and depression at the age of ten because of what those assholes did to me. But hey, I’m alive and well and pretty sure Hydra is scared of me now. I did blew up all of their bases and messed up their Project Revival, so yeah…” she finished lamely. “Besides, I’m back with my family, I’m not alone anymore and I’m sure I could always go to them whenever I’m having an off day and need some comfort,” she smiled when she felt Tony kissing the top of her head and chuckled and Peter squeezed her gently as he snuggled against her.

 

“Of course we’ll help you, we’re family, that’s what a family do,” they heard Tony said. They could feel his love towards his kids, towards his family when he said that. The Rogues knew that if they didn’t fight in the first place, they could be a family as well. The couldn’t dwell on what happened in the past, so they hoped for the future. They hoped to be accepted by the new team and be a part of the family too.

 

As everyone continued to eat and talk among each other, they were interrupted by FRIDAY. “Boss, there’s an incoming call from Everett Ross. Would you like to answer?”

 

“Answer it Fri and set it to loudspeaker please,”

 

“Very well, sir,” FRIDAY replied and soon, they heard Ross’s voice. “Tony, we have a problem,” his voice was urgent which causes Tony to sit up straighter. “What is it Big E? What happened?”

 

“Adrian Toomes has escaped the prison”.

 

 


	14. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the Vulture escaped the prison and another problem is thrown at them. How will they face this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back!   
> I'm really sorry for the late update and I apologize in advance if this chapter is confusing or if the story is going too fast.  
> I do hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, I'm setting a poll for Tony and Peter, who would you want them to be with?  
> For Peter:   
> -No relationship  
> -Having a crush on Pietro  
> -MJ  
> _Ned  
> -Add your choice here
> 
> For Tony:  
> -Bucky  
> -Steve  
> -Loki  
> -Thor  
> -Dr.Strange  
> -Polymorous(Please let me know with who)  
> -Threesome (Again, let me know with who)
> 
> I hope I'll get some feedbacks from you guys!  
> Thanks for reading!

Peter’s eyes widened when he heard that, and almost immediately, he wasn’t in the conference room with his family and the Rogues anymore. He wasn’t sitting beside his dad anymore. He was under the rubble, with no way of contacting help. He didn’t have the suit, the new suit that his dad made. He was wearing the old one, the onesie as dubbed by his dad. He couldn’t breathe, he was stuck and fire were everywhere. He heard the sound of the Vulture’s engines as well as the shadows of the man himself flying around him. The threats he thrown at him during the ‘dad talk’ keep echoing in around him.

 

__“I’ll kill you and everyone you love.”_ _

__“I’ll kill you, dead.”_ _

__

The threats kept repeating and Peter couldn’t help but to think of his aunt May, his dad, his new family. Visions of his uncle Ben, bleeding to his death in his arm was playing in his mind. He was confused and scared and alone. He saw the Vulture, Adrian, stopped flying as he landed in front of him with a gun in his hand. He raise the gun towards Peter, making the boy flinched back, eyes clouded with fear.

 

__“I told you, Pedro. I’ll kill you, dead. Then I’ll kill your family, starting with your aunt May.”_ _

__

“NO! NO! NO! NO!” Peter screamed and struggled as much as he could. He couldn’t let him hurt May! He couldn’t let him anyone else! He tried to lift the huge chunk of rubble but froze when he heard the gun clicked. He stared helplessly as the older was about to pull the trigger. That was when he heard it. He heard people calling his name.

 

****“Peter! Peter! Snap out of it! Peter! You’re safe! You’re with us!”** **

****

****“Bambi, I got you… I got you… I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you, especially that guy. Come on, Pete… come back to us,bud”** **

****

****“Pumpkin, you’re safe with us. We got your back, so please dear.. listen to our voice, we’re here for you, sweetheart,”** **

****

That was his dad’s and sister’s voice. He felt his vision shifted, he felt as if someone just woke him up from nightmare as he gasped for air, no longer trapped in the memory. He blinked rapidly and saw his sister watching him, her red eyes full on concern. He felt a pair of strong arms hugging him from behind, he looked over his shoulder to see his dad. He was murmuring sweet nothings to him, and he felt one of Aiden’s tail ruffling his hair gently. He close his eyes as his focused his hearing to the beat of both his sister’s and dad’s heart, the sound of his dad’s murmurs as well as Aiden’s soft humming.

 

He let the feeling of being protected, loved, and cared engulfed him. He copied his dad’s breathing patter to calm his own panicked breathing. Once he felt he was calm enough, he slowly opened his eyes. His sister smiled gently at him as she landed a soft and loving kiss on his temple, melting away his worries. Then, he felt his dad shifting him to turn him around. He looked up at his dad once he was facing him. He could see the pure concern, worry, protectiveness and most importantly, love, in his dad’s eyes. His dad gently cupped his cheeks and Peter couldn’t help but melted at his dad gentle touch, calming him even more.

 

“Peter, I need you to listen to me, can you do that, buddy?” He nodded, listening intently at his dad while one of his one was holding his dad’s hand on his cheek, and the other holding on to Aiden’s fluffy tail. “Peter, I will never let anyone hurt you, or May or anyone you loved. I will protect you and them. Especially from people like that guy. I will never leave you alone anymore, and I won’t let you face the dangers you faced back then alone either. Because you’re important to me, Peter. You’re my son, and I love you, Bambi. I will never, ever, ever leave you alone ever again. You’re not alone anymore, not as long as I’m still breathing and living, you will never be alone. I’m here for you”.

 

Peter’s vision were blurry as he listen to his dad’s voice. He could feel his genuine emotion, that he truly loved Peter and cared for him. He could see the sincerity in his dad’s doe brown eyes. He could feel how much his dad meant every words he said. He couldn’t help but cried against his dad’s chest as his dad hugged him close. Peter immediately hugged back as he listen to his dad’s heartbeat. He wanted to hear, to feel that his dad was here with him, that this was not his imagination. He felt movement behind him and couldn’t help but chuckled softly when he felt Aiden using all ten fluffy tails to engulfed both him and his dad.

 

“Don’t forget about me! You guys are stuck with me and there’s nothing you can do about it!” He didn’t have to look at her to see her grin. He knew that she meant it. “You guys aren’t alone. We’re not just a team, remember? We’re a family, right guys?” He heard the sound of agreement coming from the New Avengers, his family. He took another deep breath, and looked up to smile at his dad and sister. “Thank you…for… for helping me…” he said softly. He received a kiss on the forehead by his dad and a boop on the nose by his sister’s tail, causing him to giggle at that. He looked at the others and smiled bashfully at them. “I’m sorry about that… umm.. it’s been quite a time to have an… an attack like that… uhh.. that name was a huge trigger for me… I’m sorry that… that you guys… uhhh that you guys had to see that…” he looked down shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“You don’t have to apologize for that, kid. Each one of us know how that feels like… we won’t think of you any less just because you have an episode. It’s alright, no need to apologize. Whatever that guy did to you, must be bad enough that made you like that, kid, so it’s alright,” he smiled softly at Bucky when the man said that. He nodded in thanks.

 

“So… ummm…. can I know what happened?” Scott asked and Tony looked at Peter. Peter slowly stood up and helped his dad to stand as well. Tony put a reassuring hand on Peter’s shoulder which Peter was grateful for. “Of.. of course you don’t have to answer it! I’m just curious, you don’t have to tell us what happened if you don’t want to!” Scott said immediately, just realizing that this might a very personal thing.

 

Peter shook his head, and after gaining some encouragement by his family, he told the Rogues what happened. Throughout the whole time he was retelling his story, he stayed close to his dad as his hand played with one of Aiden’s tail to calm himself. He saw how their expression turned from shocked, to horror, to concern and lastly to awe when he told them he saved the Vulture’s life and when he said he choose to be the Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman instead of joining the Avengers.

 

“So… yeah… that’s what happened. And,” he said when he saw Rogers opened his mouth to say something, “Before you want to blame my dad over everything, just know that I made my own decision and I realized that I don’t need the suit to be Spiderman. Dad taking the suit away just prove that even without it, I’m still Spiderman and unlike someone, I do know how to use my power,” he may or may have not directed the last one at Wanda but he honestly didn’t care. He seriously didn’t want to hear any of them talk crap about his dad anymore. He saw Aiden smiled smugly when Rogers shut his mouth, and Wanda shrank in her seat.

 

“Okay… so… what are you gonna do about that guy?” Scott asked, again. He heard his dad sighed, “Well, I’m sure Big E will come over soon to discuss about that, in the meantime, Fri, baby girl, can you scan for Adrian? Send Happy to bring May to the Tower, too,” he said.

 

“All done boss,”

 

“Thanks, Fri,”

 

“You’re welcome Boss,” FRIDAY said and it was silent for awhile, everyone-the rogues- were still trying to understand what happened. Peter sighed as he leaned against his dad. He saw Pepper about to say something when all of them heard FRIDAY’s urgent voice.

 

“Ms. Hunter, there’s a fire in your mansion,” Aiden’s eyes widened at that. “What?! FRIDAY! Show me the surveillance camera of the mansion, please!” she urged, and FRIDAY immediately showed the security footage, a lived one, on the hologram. Since the camera was built by Aiden herself, they all could hear the voice, trapped inside the house.

 

“Darwin!” Aiden exclaimed as her eyes widened in horror at how fast the fire was eating up her home. She brought up her hand and pressed a button on her watch, typing something in it, and soon, a footage of what was happening inside the place were shown in multiple holograms. Peter gasped in horror when he saw Darwin, lying down, unconscious, with a pillar across of his body.

 

“I gotta go… I gotta go now!” He watched as his sister immediately used her lightning element to teleport to her mansion. All of them watched intently at the hologram, Tony was calling the fire and police department while Pepper called for the ambulance. Everyone was watching how Aiden rushed inside the house, in blazing fire, and went to look for Darwin. Once she reached him, she wasted no time to use her strength and lifted the pillar away and pulled Darwin to her back. All of them could see how pale Darwin looked and how shallow his breath was.

 

“Hang in there, Darwin. I’m gonna get you out from here,” they heard her said. She began to run towards the other exit as the previous one was blocked. That was when Peter’s Spidey-sense started to ring like crazy. His eyes widened, as he said, “Something’s wrong… something is definitely wrong,” all heads snapped at him, wondering what he meant.  “And Aiden knew too,” he said and they looked at the holograms again. This time, they saw how Aiden’s eyes widened in realization before she blast the backdoor opened with her lightning and threw Darwin out the door and proceeded to hide him by growing a huge tree around him and surrounding him with a boulder.

 

“What’s she doing? What’s happening?” Clint asked. But Peter couldn’t answer him, not even his dad could. Because they knew what was going to happen. They saw how Aiden looked up directly at the camera near her, and left them a message. “Protect him,” was all she said before all of them heard the deafening beep, followed by a loud explosion.

 

“We got her,” was all they heard a gruff voice said, before every screen turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.  
> Hope you like it!


	15. Hunt and Revive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath after the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm aliveeeeeeeeeeee! :D  
> Alright, I'm really sorry for the late update. College was a pain and im actually having my finals now, but I got so many request from you guys for me to update.  
>  So, I decided to give you guys a small chapter.   
> I'm sorry it's a short chapter, but I really hope you guys like it!

 

Peter couldn’t breathe. His sister was caught, and her mansion exploded. He lost his sister _again._ Couldn’t feel anything, he was trapped again. He lost someone again, just like how he lost his parents and his uncle Ben. He was sure that his Parker Luck will take someone away again. The damn luck almost took _his_  life away. It was only in a matter of time when his luck will take aunt May and his dad away. Within time, everyone will be gone and left him alone. Peter doesn’t want to be alone, he can’t, he’s absolutely terrified of being alone.

 

Tony immediately turned to look at his son, seeing how his son’s eyes were unfocused and his breathing was short. He knew it was another attack, triggered by the fact he just saw his sister, someone he just got back weeks ago, caught by someone. Tony gently knelt in front of his son who felt to his knees, panting hard.

 

“Peter, Peter you gotta listen to me kiddo. Listen to my voice, kid. You’re okay, you’re okay Peter. No one’s leaving you, bud. We’re here, I’m here,” he said soothingly, gently bringing Peter closer for a hug. He laid Peter’s head against his chest, to let him hear his heartbeat. To show Peter that he’s still there, alive and well.

 

Peter slowly began to register the sound of his dad’s heartbeat. He could feel his dad’s strong arms wrapping around him in a hug. He could hear his dad’s soothing voice. He followed his dad’s breathing and focused on his dad’s voice, slowly calming down from yet another attack. He slowly opened his eyes to look up at his dad who was looking down at him with a soft smile but his eyes were full of concern.

 

“Welcome back, Bambi”,

 

“Dad! Th-they… they got Aiden! They took her!”

 

Peter cried, he didn’t care if the rogues or his new family were watching. He cried, because he felt like he lost another person that he loved and cared about. He lost his sister, for the third time right after she just got back. He buried his face against his dad’s chest, sobbing.

“I know Pete, I know. But trust me, we will find her. We will bring her back Peter. And kiddo, look at me please,” Tony gently lifted up Peter’s chin so that he could look up at him. Peter looked at his dad, he saw the fire in his dad’s eyes that showed that he was determined to find Aiden back. “Trust me Peter, those guys will regret to ever mess with our family. We will find them, and we will bring her back. Because we’re not just Starks or Parkers, we’re also Hunters. We’re a part of her own family just like how she is definitely a part of ours. And what does a hunter do, Pete?” Peter sat up straighter, wiping his tears away he looked at his dad, feeling his spirit being lifted up.

 

“We hunt”.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Somewhere else, deep in their base, a tall, bulky man was talking to his lackeys. Giving orders and he smiled in satisfaction as he saw his men bringing in his most valuable asset. He smirked at the sight of the injured asset. He hummed in thoughts as he looked at what he would have to fix. A broken arm and leg, probably a concussion and a few broken ribs.

 

“Welcome back, Asset. We will patch you up and you, will bring us the greatest mind ever known to human before Tony Stark was born. You will help us, to revive him,” he grinned and looked towards a cyro chamber. In there, lies a corpse.

 

“You, will finally be our asset, the Silver Huntress. You are ours now, Hydra's, Aiden Hunter. You are valuable to us, to me, your powers are something else. After all, you did revive Peggy Carter and Pietro Maximoff, but you betrayed us. No worries, we will fix that, and then you will help us,” his smile when he looked back at the unconscious girl, was cold and predatory as his eyes were gleaming with obvious delight as he said his next words.

 

“You will revive, Howard Stark”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the votes i asked in the last chapter, here's the current votes!
> 
> For Tony:  
> FrostIron - 1  
> IronStrange - 3  
> Stony - 2  
> Pepperony - 1
> 
> For Peter:  
> InterWebChelle(PeterXNedXMichelle) - 1  
> Pietro (Crush) - 2  
> SpideyChelle - 2  
> InterWeb (NedXPeter) - 1  
> Spideypool (De-aged Deadpool) - 1  
> Single -2
> 
> Keep sending your votes, guys!


	16. Some explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! :D   
> I'm really sorry for the late update and I must warn you that this chapter would be confusing  
> Do let me know if you need me to clear anything up.  
> I hope you do like the chapter!

Tony’s mind was working miles away as he thought about all the ways he was going to shred the bastards who took his daughter away from existence. He had his own suspicion about who were the most likely to kidnap his daughter. It was either Hydra or Ross. He pretty sure it was the former, after all, he did know that his daughter had always been targeted by those assholes. For now though, he needs to think about the Vulture, Adrian Toomes. He wondered how that man escaped from the prison, it wasn’t even an ordinary prison, it was equipped with security measures made by his own hand. The only way he could get out was having and insider to help him out. Tony was brought out from his musings when he heard Rhodey called for him.

 

“Tones?”

 

“Right here, Rhodeybear. Sorry, I was thinking on how I should destroy whoever the hell thinks kidnapping my daughter is a good idea. So, did you say something?”

 

“Yes, and as much as I know we should find Aiden, we need to figure out about Toomes first”, Rhodey said and Tony looked at him. “That’s what she would want, really… her last message was ‘protect him’. I’m sure that she didn’t mean protect Darwin… she meant protect Peter because I know she already knew that something was up…” Peter turned too look at his dad. “She meant me?” Tony nodded.

 

“I noticed that when the issue about the Vulture escaping, she was already narrowing her eyes, like she knew that something is wrong. Her senses must have been all over the place and it got worst when she arrived at her mansion,” Tony explained. “I noticed that… that sis was actually being cautious when she arrived there. Another thing is, with her enhanced speed and strength including having her elemental powers, she could actually get out of there even before the explosion,” Peter said. Both Tony and Peter looked at each other with sudden realization.

 

“She was waiting for it, she knew what would happen. She didn’t save herself on purpose because she knew that something will happen,” Tony said and Peter looked at Pietro and Peggy. “Back when you guys were still under Hydra clutches, did they ever tell you guys about their plans? I mean people like them always have this stupid villain monologue, revealing their secrets,” Peggy thought for awhile before answering. “I don’t know much but I did hear one of the lackeys talking about the main person they wanted to revive back to life,” all eyes were on her. “Who?” Pepper asked and Peggy’s eyes looked haunted.

 

“They wanted to revive the genius mind that came before Tony,” was all she said and Tony’s eyes widened. “They… they’re planning to revive my dad?!” His eyes were full of fear. “Please don’t tell me they wanted to use my dad to make weapons for them,” Peggy was silent. “I think.. that’s exactly what they wanted,” Pietro said softly.

 

“But, I thought the young wolfling said that her mission is completed?” Loki asked and all heads turned towards him. “Didn’t she say that? That her mission is accomplished? That’s the reason she’s back, is it not?” Tony started to shake his head. “No… no there must be something else that she’s not telling us…” Peter looked at the Black Widow. “Do you know anything about her missions?” Natasha thought for awhile before shaking her head. “All the things I’ve dumped in the internet during SHIELD’s fall contains no information about her. I didn’t know that she worked with SHIELD until today,” she frowned. “Fury must have been hellbent on keeping her a secret,” she stated.

 

“Well, I guess I need to give our pirate a call later on,” Tony said and sighed heavily. He smiled when Peter pat his back gently. “We’ll find her dad, we will deal with them after we deal with Toomes. Who knows that they might be a connection between them,” Peter said and gave his dad a brief, yet warm hug. “Alright kiddo, thank you Pete,” Peter smiled as his dad. “We’ll do this together and by together, I mean all of us will work together to make a proper plan and not leaving anyone or brushing off other people,” he looked at Steve pointedly when he said that. Steve, feeling chastised, looked down.

 

“I have a question, if… if you don’t mind me asking,” they all turned to look at Sam, who flushed a bit at the attention he gained. Tony nodded at him as a go ahead. “The kid.. uhh.. Aiden.. she revived them, right?” He looked at Peggy and Pietro. “Well, it wasn’t her who revived us. Like she stated earlier, she’s a Royal Knight Wolf that the Greek Goddess, Artemis who is also known as the Moon Goddess sent to help us protect this world. The Hunters were well-known to be a pack of werewolves, the wolf spirit inside them came from the royal family. Each of the Hunters have their own powers based on their wolf spirits and as far as I know, Aiden’s wolf spirits is by far the rarest one with Elemental powers. Since she was the only royal knight wolf left, after her parents died, she is able to talk with the Greek Gods and Goddess. She told the Hydra Agents that her powers can’t revive people, she could only talk to the God of The Underworld, Hades if he could bring them back,” Peggy stopped to take a breath.

 

“Aiden told me that she actually died before we were revived,” Tony’s eyes widened in shock. “She what?!” Peggy looked at him, “She died. She told them that the only way she could talk to Hades if she died. They didn’t hesitate to kill her at all. I was… I was as shock as you are now… She told me that she was immediately inside the Underworld and she talked to Hades,” Hela perked up at that. “Ah, so it was her soul that I felt,” her comment made everyone looked at her. “What do you mean?” Rhodey asked. “I’m the Goddess Of Death, just because I’m from the Norse Mythology and not the Greek one, does not mean my job is different from Hades. We worked in the same realm but refers to it with different names. Hades handled the other part while I ruled the other one. However, the whole place is of course ruled by the Queen, Mistress Death herself,” everyone was confused at this point.

 

“So you’re saying that Hades and you actually work in the underworld and there’s another being, Mistress Death that rule the whole thing?” Hela nodded at Tony’s question. “Mistress Death is the one responsible for every death that happens. Hades and I only work as the ones who help your soul to enter the underworld and making sure that your soul stays there,” Hela explained. “However, I heard that Mistress Death is very fond of you, Anthony,” Tony raised a questioning brow. “Why do you think you’re still alive, Anthony? You could have died way back then, but you didn’t. The Mistress see what you could do in the future, she knows that you’re a fascinating mortal and the key to save the world. That’s why she always send you back alive,” Hela said and smiled in amusement at everyone’s dumbfounded looks.

 

“That doesn’t explain how they are alive thought,” Sam said, breaking the silence as he looked at Peggy and Pietro once again. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind that they are alive, but isn’t it against the nature? Like won’t it disturb the balance of life and death?” Hela shook her head at that. “Do you think Hades simply brought them back to live without any sacrifices? Hades already told Aiden over and over again that he could not bring people back to life without any sacrifices, the Mistress would not allow that,” Peggy’s eyes widened. “Who did she sacrificed?” She asked worriedly. “Well, the goons of course,” Hela smirked. “I may not rule the side of the underworld Hades is in, but that doesn’t mean we don’t share things. My life would be dull without any stories from him. He told me that Aiden asked him to bring you and that guy alive with the cost of the two Hydra goons that have no problem on torturing her,” there was a glint in her eyes as she said that. “A life for a life, quite poetic, isn’t it?” she said.

 

“Wait, if she needs sacrifices to bring them back, then who did she sacrificed to bring her own life back?” Hela snorted at that. It was weird to see the Goddess of Death do that. “Do you honestly think that her life have no value? Anthony is not the only one who is favoured by the Mistress. How else do you think she is still alive after all the hell she’s been through? Mistress Death herself kicked her soul out from the underworld, asking her for how many times to not get herself killed again,” Hela chuckled in amusement. “I recognized her soul, the first time she was in there was when she was 6, around the time she was kidnapped by Hydra. The second time was during her first mission. The third time was during another deadly mission. It is safe to say that she have a habit of visiting the Underworld. The Mistress is not amused. It was hard not to hear the yell of the Mistress when she yelled out that it was not the time for Aiden to die yet,” everyone blinked at that.

 

“She’s immortal then?” Scott asked.

 

“She’s not. She will die one day, but it was not her time yet. The Mistress let her back to the land of living because she knows that Aiden will be a huge help for the world. The Mistress is always watching everyone, she became fond of you mortals, especially Anthony, Aiden and of course, the young Spiderling,” Peter let out a squeaked, “Me?” to which Hela nodded. “Your soul is not tainted with ill intent even after all the things you’ve been through. You did not fall to the hands of the darkness even when you broke down. You stand strong and walk on. The Mistress admire that. Consider yourself lucky that the Mistress do not want you to die early,” Peter just nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

 

“This is the most mind blowing conversation I ever had and I don’t want to do it again, deal?” Tony said, still not comprehending the fact that Death herself didn’t want him to die. Hela just chuckled and nodded at him. “Alright, so does that answer your questions, Sam?” Sam nodded slowly. “Good, now let’s start the planning,” Tony said and was interrupted by FRIDAY.

 

“Boss, Adrian Toomes is caught. He crashed inside the Tower. He seemed to be heavily injured. He’s in medical with Captain Marvel keeping a look out. I called her immediately when he crashed inside the building”.

 

“Fri, why didn’t you let me know earlier?”

 

“Captain Marvel asked me not to tell you because she wanted to deal with him first. After securing him, she asked me to let you know. I’m sorry for not telling you earlier boss..”

 

“It’s alright Fri, I know you meant well. Thank you for telling me. Tell Danvers that I’m heading there now. Is everyone okay? Is May there?”

 

“May is currently in the penthouse. She was not on the level where Toomes crashed. She do know about him being in the tower. She is safe and unhurt,” Peter sighed in relief at that.

 

“Well, I guess we need to see him now,” Tony sighed and looked at Peter. “You don’t have to face him, Pete,” Peter shook his head. “He’s my own fear. The only way I could possibly stop having too much nightmares is when I face him. I need to do this dad,” Tony sighed again but nodded. “Alright then, let’s head there. I take it you guys can handle them?” He turned to Rhodey. “Go Tones, we got the rogues covered,” Tony nodded and walked out with Peter from the conference room. Rhodey looked at the Rogues.

 

“Now, let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for this sorry excuse of a chapter. I promise I will write something better next time.  
> Also, here are the Polls for the ships!
> 
> Polls for Tony:  
> FrostIron-3  
> IronStrange-6  
> Stony-4  
> Pepperony-2
> 
> Polls for Peter:  
> InterWebChelle-1  
> Pietro(Crush)-4  
> SpideyChelle-2  
> InterWeb-2  
> Spideypool(de-aged deadpool)- 7  
> Single-4
> 
> Keep voting guys, the winner will be revealed on the next chapter! So keep voting!


End file.
